You are my star
by Floriane-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki veut réaliser son plus grand rêve, celui de devenir photographe professionnel. Mais quand il croise le chemin d'un certains ténébreux chanteur et guitariste, sa vie va basculer. Où cela le mènera t-il ? Et pourquoi lui ? L'enfer, ou pas... Résumé court je sais, mais je suis nulle pour ça. Venez lire. Attention Yaoi et lemon présents dans la fan fiction. Merci à vous!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je vous annonce la sortie du premier chapitre de ma fiction ! Je vais vous immerger dans un univers complètement fou, ne vous fiez pas au premier chapitre. Soyez curieux et suivez mon esprit tordu. =D J'suis pas très rassurante je sais..

Disclamer :Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à l'incroyable personne qu'est Masashi Kishimoto et merci à lui pour ce manga magnifique.

Titre de la fan fiction : You are my star.

Nombre de chapitre(s): Il y en aura plus d'une quinzaine c'est sûr.

Couple(s) : Sasuke/Naruto ( évidemment), Naruto/Sakura ( à un moment ), Sasuke/Suigestu (et oui.. il faut de tout pour faire une fiction à rebondissement). Il y aura d'autres couples que vous découvrirez par la suite.

Rating : M car présence de scènes sexuelles (je vous aurez prévenu ! ).

Les genres sont : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro, Romance, drame, humour...

Avant de continuer, je souhaite remercier du fond du cœur ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui ont commenté mon écrit précédent.

Cela me touche et m'a vraiment aidé à écrire la fan fiction. Merci vraiment, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que des gens prennent le temps non seulement de vous lire, mais aussi de vous dire ce qu'ils pensent, et ça c'est beau.

Merci encore, j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes et que je titillerai votre curiosité pour la suite. =)

J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce deuxième écrit (enfin ce début de fan fiction) en ce qui concerne l'écriture.

Si je fais des fautes, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît, je me corrigerai.

Merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous mette l'eau à la bouche ! :D

* * *

You are my star.

Chapter one : This choice will be the futur.

Point Of View : Neutre.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Naruto Uzumaki. Après une longue année d'attente il prenait son envol du cocon familial. Il allait enfin pouvoir habiter avec son grand amour et vivre pleinement de sa passion loin du confort aisé de ses parents. Il était allé étudier dans l'une des écoles de photographie les plus prestigieuses du Japon, et maintenant, il ne vivait qu'à travers ça. Il aimait le mélange subtile que les couleurs lui offraient, la beauté époustouflante de toutes les choses, ce qu'il ressentait après avoir contemplé une de ses photographies était un vrai tourbillon de sentiments; un mélange de mélancolie, de bonheur... Il y avait en fait cette idée d'éternel.

Immortaliser toutes ces choses, parfois éphémères, était pour lui si extraordinaire qu'il en avait fait sa plus grande passion. Il était obnubilé par la photographie, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne prenne le temps d'en faire quelques unes dans différents endroits à plusieurs moments de la journée; car oui, pour lui, un même décors vu le jour ou la nuit ne lui faisait pas découvrir ni les mêmes images, ni les mêmes sentiments. Et en ce jour tant attendu, où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la vraie vie, il était heureux... Il se retrouvait donc là, assis sur un siège _-pas aussi confortable qu'il n'en avait l'air-_ dans le train qui le menait à la gare principale de Tokyo.

Notre protagoniste avait des cheveux blond coiffés en bataille, du haut de ses 23 ans et de ses 1m 80 avait une carrure svelte et carrée comme il le fallait, elle lui donnait un de ces fameux airs viril à en intimider plus d'un. Il avait sur chacune de ses joues trois traits fins qu'il avait depuis sa naissance. Il s'y était habitué et les aimait beaucoup, elles accentuaient son côté masculin mystérieux.. disait-il toujours très fièrement à la gente féminine. Ses grands yeux azurs, dans lesquels pétillaient toujours cette joie de vivre, faisaient ressortir sa peau, qui était légèrement ambrée. Pour l'occasion, il s'était vêtu de sa chemise orange _-sa couleur préférée- _et d'un jean bleu foncé. Il avait donc mis sa paire de converse assortie à sa chemise ainsi qu'une écharpe sombre bleutée, dont il n'avait fait qu'un tour à son cou, afin de rappeler la couleur de son pantalon.

Naruto était impatient, il triturait nerveusement sa chevalière en or qui se trouvait à son annuaire droit. Cet anneau était l'une des choses auxquelles il tenait le plus, c'était ses parents qui lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait réussi le concours d'entrée dans son école. Il leur manquait déjà terriblement.. Mais s'il voulait accomplir son rêve, il ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était un mal pour bien.

Après la fin de ses études, notre cher blond s'était promis de devenir indépendant. Et comme tout bon parent, ceux de Naruto l'avaient soutenu et même encouragé, ainsi une fois son diplôme obtenu il avait pu prendre son envol sous les regards larmoyants mais heureux de ses géniteurs. Non il ne regrettait pas, même si ils allaient cruellement lui manquer, il savait pertinemment que ce moment allait arriver tôt ou tard; et c'était aujourd'hui.

Le temps passait trop lentement aux yeux du blond qui regardait de nouveau l'énorme cadran circulaire de sa montre Diesel, qui ressemblait au premier abord à un bracelet puisque ce dernier était plutôt épais et en cuir mat noir. Puis il redirigea son regard par la fenêtre, le décor qui défilait devant ses yeux l'émerveillait, lui qui était habitué à des paysages de campagnes, voir une ville aussi dynamique sous tous ses angles était incroyable.

Soudain, une voix le fit revenir à la réalité, c'était celle du conducteur dans les hauts parleurs qui annonçait qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. D'un bond, il se leva et commença à rassembler ses bagages, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à longer le couloir, le train freina si brusquement qu'il perdu l'équilibre. Mais pas de chute, il avait percuté de plein fouet quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il leva alors les yeux en se frottant le haut du crâne et tomba nez à nez avec un homme.

« Bon sang vous pouvez pas faire attention ? S'énerva l'homme en question en se retournant vers le blond et ramassant sa guitare heureusement protégée par un étui.

_ Je vous pris de m'excuser, je ne m'attendais pas à la secousse, s'excusa poliment et calmement Naruto tout en s'inclinant.

_Faites plus attention la prochaine fois ! lui lança t-il avec en prime un regard tout aussi noir que ses yeux et sa chevelure.

_ J'en tiendrai compte, veuillez m'excuser. »

Il passa outre en se frayant un chemin pour ensuite descendre du train. Il chercha quelqu'un des yeux quand tout à coup une chose lui sauta dans les bras.

« Naruuuuto !

_Kiba, oui toi aussi tu m'as manqué, avoua le blond en laissant tomber ses valises pour lui rendre son étreinte.

_Oh toi aussi ! fit-il en se décalant afin de lui tapoter l'épaule »

Naruto regarda son ami _-qu'il cherchait auparavant-_ avec un air attendri. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il lui avait manqué. Ce dernier le regardait de haut en bas en jaugeant leur taille de sa main et remarqua que le blond était plus grand que lui d'une demi-tête.

« Tu as encore grandi ! Mais c'est impossible à ton âge ! il prit un air boudeur, mécontent que le blond ressemble plus un homme que lui.

_Que veux-tu ? La nature est bien faite, il sourit narquoisement et passa dans un mouvement souple sa main dans ses cheveux sachant très bien que cela allait le faire réagir au quart de tour.

_Pff ! De toute façon, on dit toujours que plus c'est grand plus c'est co- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Naruto, dont le front laissait maintenant ressortir une veine d'agacement, l'avait assommer d'un coup sur la tête. Il avait tout de même sa fierté, enfin.

« Mais euh Naruto ! Pourquoi es-tu siii méchant avec moii ? il imitait la voix d'un enfant tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. »

Décidément Kiba n'avait pas changé, il avait gardé son esprit de petit gamin chouineur. Mais bon, c'était comme ça qu'il l'adorait. Il frotta le haut du crâne de son ami et tout en lui tirant la langue il lui lança d'un air joueur :

« Je ne suis pas méchant, je me suis défendu.

_Ah oui ? Qui a commencé ? Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Uzumaki Naruto ! brailla t-il diaboliquement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Les deux amis rirent en chœur. Oh oui ce que c'était bon de retrouver cette complicité qui s'était perdue à cause de la distance. Pourtant, elle était revenue comme si ils ne s'étaient quittés. Puis, un peu plus sérieux, Kiba demanda :

« Tu as fais bon voyage ? il fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, dévoilant des canines étrangement aiguisées.

_ Oui même si c'était interminable ! Maugréa t-il en ramassant ses bagages.

_ Tu m'étonnes ! »

Puis ils se mirent en route vers le parking de la gare. Kiba Inuzuka était le meilleur ami de notre cher blond. Il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Ils étaient comme inséparables, comme chien et chat. Malheureusement, il y a un an, son ami avait quitté leur petite province afin d'aller travailler dans la capitale. Et aujourd'hui, il avait sans hésiter accepté d'héberger Naruto. Il savait qu'il montait à Tokyo pour vivre son rêve. De plus, le fait que son ami vive quelque temps chez lui ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde. Cela faisait 1 an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et même si ils avaient garder contact, le fait de se revoir leur faisait chaud au cœur.

Naruto remarqua que son ami avait changé _-mais pas mentalement-_ en apparence , ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et deux triangles rouges étaient tatoués sur chacune de ses joues. Pourtant, il continuait toujours à mettre ses jeans délavés troués, ce qui lui donnait un air négligé en plus de ses cheveux indisciplinés et de son t-shirt bien trop grand pour lui. Incorrigible.. pensait le blond. Il se demandait bien comment Kiba avait bien pu trouver un boulot dans le marketing dans ce genre d'accoutrement pas très valorisant. Mais il était heureux, son ami lui avait manqué, et il avait été pressé de le voir. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la Toyota Aygo bleu métallisé du brun où ils montèrent, Naruto à la place du passager et Kiba à celle du conducteur. Il démarra la voiture.

« Tu vas te plaire à Tokyo, tu verras, commença t-il en passant les vitesses.

_Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en regardant d'un air angélique la capitale à travers la vitre. »

Peu de temps après ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble, Kiba se gara sur le parking réservé aux personnes habitant ces appartements puis coupa le contact.

« Nous y voici, suis-moi, fit-il en lui prenant une de ses valises.

_C'est parti ! dit-il, enthousiaste et prenant l'autre valise. »

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage et lorsque son ami ouvrit la porte, ils enlevèrent dans un mouvement de synchronisation leur chaussure puis le blond s'exclama en s'étirant :

« Ah ! N'empêche que je suis mort de fatigue !

_Mine de rien, le train ça fatigue. Tu as eu des nouvelles de l'agence ? Demanda t-il en calant dans un coin les valises se son meilleur ami.

_Pas pour l'instant, je pense qu'ils doivent avoir beaucoup de demande, confia t-il en scrutant discrètement le petit appartement.

_C'est sûr, c'est une grande entreprise de photographes en tout genre. Tu as envoyé ton CV quand ? Il s'assit autour d'une table basse rectangulaire.

_Y'a deux jours, donc je pense encore pouvoir attendre de leur nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises, il le suivit et s'assit en face de lui.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras certainement pris, il lui sourit chaleureusement.

_Je l'espère ! Après tout j'ai promis à mes parents de devenir un grand homme et d'être indépendant ! Il leva fièrement son poing et sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant clairement apparaître sa dentition parfaite. »

Oui, notre blondinet tenait toujours ses promesses. Devenir photographe professionnel était son plus grand rêve, et il voulait que ses parents soient fières de lui, ainsi que ses proches. C'était la raison pour laquelle il montait à Tokyo, cette agence renommée était connue non seulement dans tout le pays mais aussi dans le monde entier. C'est pour ça qu'il avait travaillé si dur pendant ces 5 ans d'études dans cette grande école. Il voulait vivre de cette passion pour la photo, et ainsi il pouvait construire le futur qu'il voulait.

Naruto était de nature très optimiste et joyeux, c'étaient des qualités que beaucoup de gens remarquaient chez lui au premier coup d'œil, c'est comme si il pouvait rendre la joie de vivre à tout le monde. Lorsque Kiba regardait son ami, il voyait un jeune homme au grand cœur et devant qui se dressait un destin magnifique. Ainsi, il l'observait attentivement, le blond était plus adulte qu'avant. Sur cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et déclara plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur :

« Y'a pas de doute là dessus.. puis un peu plus à haute voix il reprit : Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Vu l'heure tu dois être affamé, te connaissant.

_ Des ramens ! s'esclaffa t-il de joie avec une lueur plus qu'étincelante naissante dans ses yeux.

_Pas de problèmes ah ah, j'y vais de ce pas. Il riait, son comportement enfantin le faisait rire, son ami n'avait en fin de compte pas changé. »

Il disparut aussitôt derrière une porte qui devait être celle de la cuisine. En effet, le blondinet n'avait pas osé quémander quelque chose à grignoter, étant un peu embarrassé puisque c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans l'appartement où vivait son ami. Et il n'avait pas tors, son ventre commençait même à en grogner.. 20h40.. C'était presque un supplice pour lui.

En attendant, il explora avec plus de minutie l'appartement. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait le petit nid douillet de son ami. C'était un simple 3 pièces, pas très grand mais avec en plus cette atmosphère chaleureuse qui y planait. Dans la première pièce, il y avait le lit, un petit canapé et la petite table basse. Kiba était un de ces fada des chiens, ainsi, ses petits bibelots qui décoraient les différentes pièces avaient tous un rapport avec les canidés. Ceci le faisait sourire, sa passion qu'il avait pour ces petits toutous collait parfaitement avec sa personnalité de surexcité. Et puis il connaissait le fait que le brun se fichait du regard des autres sur ce qu'il faisait ou pensait. Et ça c'était bien. Puis il y avait deux portes, une menant à la cuisine et l'autre à la salle d'eau. Kiba revint dans la pièce à vivre, le tirant de sa contemplation :

« Voilà, bon appétit ! Moi j'ai déjà mangé, ne t'en fais pas ! Lança t-il en posant un bol de ramens chaud sur la table ainsi qu'une paire de baguette.

_Oh merci, ils ont l'air succulent ! Il prit les baguettes, les sépara et commença à manger.

_Ravi que si peu te plaise, il riait.

_Ce n'est pas rien .. Ce sont des ramens ! Il répondait entre deux bouchées de nouilles.

_Si tu le dis, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son ami aimait tant les nouilles et où il pouvait bien cacher cette grande quantité de pâte. Au fait, tu as déjà commencé tes recherches pour un appartement ou un studio ? il changea de conversation.

_Eh bien, il s'interrompit dans son repas, oui mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé d'intéressant dans mes prix, je m'y remet demain de toute façon, dit-il avant de boire le restant de la soupe.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux loger ici le temps de te trouver quelque chose, même si c'est un peu petit, c'est confortable.

_Merci Kiba. »

En cet instant, Naruto repensa à l'agence dans laquelle il avait postulé. Il espérait être pris, c'était vraiment important. Il avait beau être téméraire et ne jamais abandonner il devait s'avouer qu'il avait peur. Il débarrassa son couvert en silence et revint dans la pièce, faisant remarquer à son ami qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux fatigués de leur journée. Kiba expliqua alors à Naruto qu'il pouvait dormir dans son lit et qu'il prendrait le canapé. Mais le blondinet déclina et insista pour prendre le canapé.

Finalement, c'est sur ces craintes pour la suite que notre protagoniste s'endormit, dans le canapé.

* * *

Premier chapitre clos ! Donc voici le début de ma première fiction, je sais on ne voit -presque- pas Sasuke, mais c'est volontaire, vous comprendrez. De plus ce chapitre est court mais j'y étais contrainte si je veux suivre le déroulement que je souhaite pour cette histoire.

De plus il est assez court, mais c'est normal. Et normalement le deuxième sera juste un peu plus long. Il faudra attendre la fin du deuxième pour des chapitres plus longs. Je suis diabolique. ^^

J'espère que cela vous donne envie de continuer à me suivre. Ne vous fiez pas au premier chapitre où je parle beaucoup de Naruto et de Kiba, il ne dévoile rien sur la véritable histoire de cette fan fiction, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac...;) C'est comme 'la première de couverture d'un livre, il ne faut pas s'y fier.'

Et puis no stress, je ne suis qu'amoureuse du Sasunaru ou Narusasu. :D !

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu et de me suivre, cela m'encourage à écrire la suite. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu, ce premier chapitre et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu en foutant un bordel pas possible dés le premier chapitre, je suis cruelle...U_U Mais c'est là toute la magie de l'intrigue de cette fiction ! ;D

Bisous à vous mes chers lecteurs, je vous adore.

Floriane-chan

Reviews please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fan fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et soulagera certaines consciences ! Hihi

N'ayez pas peur de mon esprit, il n'appartient qu'au Sasunaru ou Narusasu. =D

Merci à ceux qui me suivent, me lisent et me commentent, ça fait vraiment plaisir et m'aide. Comme tout le monde je pense.

Même aux anonymes qui me laissent des reviews adorables, merci.

Enfin voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous, mes chers lecteurs.

* * *

You are my star.

Chapter two : You ? Again !

Sasuke s'était levé de son siège et avait posé sa guitare à ses pieds, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre ses bagages placés au dessus de sa place, le train freina brusquement, il ne perdit pas l'équilibre, non. Mais quelqu'un lui avait foncé dessus et avait fait tomber son instrument. Le brun s'emporta :

« Bon sang vous pouvez pas faire attention ? pesta t-il en se retournant vers un jeune homme blond et ramassant sa guitare heureusement protégée par un étui.

_ Je vous pris de m'excuser, je ne m'attendais pas à la secousse, s'excusa poliment et calmement le garçon »

Il s'était incliné, mais cela énerva encore plus notre ténébreux, c'était comme si ce type ne l'écoutait pas ! Il avait renversé sa guitare et il abusait de sa patience, alors il éleva sa voix de plus belle :

« Faites plus attention la prochaine fois ! Il lui lança un regard tout aussi noir que ses yeux et sa chevelure.

_ J'en tiendrai compte, veuillez m'excuser, il reporta son regard bleuté vers lui »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de soutenir son regard si profond, mais il eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà parti, porté disparu, il s'était éclipsé, comme envolé. Tss.. quel culot ! pensa le brun en fronçant ses sourcils, furieux.

« Eh Sasuke ! Il faut qu'on y aille, l'interpella un homme aux cheveux blanc et aux dents aiguisées comme celles d'un requin.

_Hum.., fit-il avec toujours ce regard plein de mépris.

_Et arrêtes de froncer les sourcils, si non demain tu auras une sale tête ridée sur les photos, plaisanta t-il et prenant la direction de la sortie, accompagné du brun. »

Ledit brun, c'était Sasuke Uchiha _-enfin ça on le savait déjà-, _il était âgé de 23 ans et mesurait pas loin d'1m85. Son visage, dont chaque côté était encadré par une longue et souple mèche, avait des traits fins et sa peau blafarde faisait ressortir la couleur sombre de ses prunelles ainsi que celle ébène de sa chevelure mi-longue. C'était un jeune homme à l'allure élancée et mince mais qui restait tout de même masculine dû à ses épaules carrées développées par le sport pratiqué quand il était enfant : le football américain. Ces entraînements l'avaient aidé à bâtir une certaine musculature, et il en était assez fier. Il aimait aussi beaucoup ses piercings. En effet, lorsqu'il avait décidé de monter son groupe Breaking Down, il y a quelques mois, avec une petit bande d'amis de sa génération, il avait changé d'apparence.

Finit le garçon qui faisait attention à boutonner sa chemise jusqu'au bout, finit le mec premier de la classe, finit le mec sage, et il avait ainsi quitté sa famille et arrêtait ses études de médecin _-contre leur gré-_ pour aller vivre comme il le souhaitait _-même si il avait eu du mal à en arriver là-_. Il s'était donc percé les deux lobes d'oreilles, dont la droite à plusieurs reprises au niveau du cartilage, avec de petits anneaux noirs. Mais il s'était aussi tatoué un aigle aux ailes déployées au niveau de l'intérieur du poignet gauche tandis qu'à l'autre il portait une bonne paire de bracelets en grosse maille d'acier. De plus son tee-shirt bleu nuit à col V et son pantalon noir légèrement moulant en matière luisante accentuait son côté mauvais garçon et mystérieux. Il aimait ça.

La bandoulière de l'étui de sa guitare était sur ses épaules, tandis qu'il portait à la main un sac de voyage. Il suivait son ami aux cheveux blanc et ils se faufilaient à travers la foule. Ce type justement aux cheveux blanc n'était autre que Suigetsu Hozuki, ses yeux étonnement violets ressortaient avec la couleur de son débardeur. Il portait un simple jean délavé mais dont la ceinture était relié de chaîne à sa poche arrière.

Tous deux étaient là en train de marcher dans le hall de la gare. Soudain, l'homme aux dents de requin s'écria :

« Eh te voilà Karin ! Nous te cherchions depuis tout à l'heure ! Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

_Je vous cherchais aussi, en plus tu m'avais laissé ta guitare, elle m'encombrait, s'énerva une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui était habillé d'une robe noire à dentelle et dont les yeux étaient assortis à sa chevelure.

_Ne lui en veux pas, il était venu me chercher, intervint Sasuke.

_T'as entendu ? Il était en train de poireauter dans le train, il soupira.

_Admettons répondit-elle simplement. »

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de rétorquer, puis tous les trois quittèrent la gare et prirent un taxi. Sur le trajet, Karin débuta la conversation sur leur précédent concert duquel ils revenaient :

« N'empêche que ce public était formidable, il chantait même avec toi Sasuke ! »

C'est vrai que le public commençait enfin à s'élargir. Même si pour l'instant ils ne jouaient que dans des petites salles, les fans se faisaient plus nombreux. Et cela leur donnait l'espoir de réaliser leur rêve.

« Tu as raison, je pense qu'on est dans la bonne direction pour la gloire, avoua le brun.

_Ouais, même si j'ai bien vu que tu avais plus de succès que moi à la sortie.

_Vous les mecs.. soupira la rouquine d'un l'air las.

_Sois pas jaloux, plaisanta t-il.

_Uchiha de brin, grogna le blanc. »

Pour toute réponse, le ténébreux avait sourit narquoisement à son interlocuteur. C'était le soir, les rues s'illuminaient, la ville prenait vie, tous comme ses habitants qui à cette heure ci étaient de sortie. Sasuke aimait Tokyo, c'était sa ville natale, là il avait rencontré ses amis, et il se promis que ça serait ici qu'il planterait en premier son succès pour ensuite conquérir le monde de sa musique. Il voulait pouvoir en vivre, sans aide de la richesse de sa grande famille. Oui, c'était son rêve.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, devant une petite maison plein pied. Ils se partagèrent l'addition du taxi puis pénétrèrent dans la maison en se déchaussant :

« Bah moi je vais prendre un bain ! S'exclama Karin avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

_J'irai après toi, ajouta Sasuke avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

_Et moi après vous, répondit Suigetsu en allant se servir un grand verre de soda dans la petit cuisine. »

Notre cher brun était assis en tailleur, sur son lit. De sa main gauche il tenait sa guitare, et de l'autre il écrivait des mots sur une feuille de papier.

« Tu fais quoiii ? L'interrompit le blanc en entrant dans un grand fracas.

_Tu pouvais toquer avant d'entrer, siffla le leader mécontent qu'on vienne le déranger.

_Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux lits ici, et autrement dit c'est aussi ma chambre, il sourit.

_Hum, je compose, il tenta de garder son sang froid.

_Une nouvelle chanson ? Fais voir ! Il prit la feuille dans ses mains. »

Il s'assit sur son lit, à côté de celui de Sasuke, et lu une première fois attentivement de demander :

« Et ça donnerait quoi ? Il prit un air sérieux, prêt à analyser son travail. »

Le ténébreux, en silence, positionna sa guitare puis il accorda les chevilles. Il prit dans l'une de ses mains le manche et l'autre tenait le médiator, prête à jouer. Il commença alors, la mélodie était assez douce. Les sons graves se mélanger à d'autres plus aigus au fur et à mesure que ses doigts longs et fins jouaient les accords. Soudain, le rythme s'accéléra, devenant plus saccadée, c'était une sonorité répétitive; le début du refrain. Sasuke ferma les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier la musique, mieux s'en imprégner, mieux les comprendre. Puis le morceau prit fin, c'était tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai, confia t-il en posant la guitare.

_Eh mais c'est vachement bon, et si on y place tes paroles, ça pourrait vraiment être bien ! Il sourit.

_Je pense aussi. »

Il était content, il tenait peut-être une bonne mélodie. Puis il se leva, rangea sa guitare et expliqua à son ami qu'il allait se laver. Il prit donc la direction de la salle de bain, il croisa au passage Karin qui lui souhaita bonne nuit puisqu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher.

Une fois arrivé, le brun ôta ses vêtements ainsi que ses bracelets. Il se fit couler un bain chaud, s'installa et se décontracta. Après un concert il se sentait lessivé, c'était fatiguant, mais il adorait ça, chantait. La foule en délire, les feux des projecteurs leur donnant affreusement chaud, ou encore les quelques peluches qui se retrouvaient parfois sur la scène sans doute jetés par des fans en guise de cadeaux.

Lorsqu'il était là, planté sur ses jambes devant son micro, posé sur un pied à hauteur de sa bouche, il se sentait comme seul dans sa bulle, transporté lui-même par ses paroles. C'était un tourbillon de sentiment en lui, comme si il se sentait revivre. En effet, tout ça, pour lui c'était sa vie.

Après s'être vidé l'esprit jusqu'à en être détendu et s'être lavé, Sasuke sortit de la baignoire et la fit se vider. Il s'essuya à l'aide de sa serviette bleu foncé puis se vêtu d'un simple caleçon de nuit. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit et fit remarquer à Suigetsu qu'il pouvait aller se laver. Il était prêt à s'endormir alors il prévint le blanc de ne faire aucun bruit quand il reviendrait dans la chambre car si il le réveillait, il le tuerait. Et apparemment le message fut clair puisque notre brun ne fut pas réveillé et dormit paisiblement.

Le jour se levait sur la capitale. Nos trois amis faisaient la grasse matinée, fatigués de leur précédente journée. De toute façon, ils n'avaient que rendez vous en début d'après-midi. Ce n'est que vers 10h30 que Karin décida enfin à se lever et alla réveiller ses compagnons. Elle débarqua non sans faire de bruit dans la chambre des deux garçons :

« Debout ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a une première séance photo aujourd'hui et qu'elle était très importante !

_Bouge de là ! Maugréa le requin en se cachant sous ses couettes.

_On arrive Karin t'en fais pas, rassura le brun en se frottant durement les yeux, la lumière du matin était encore trop forte pour lui. »

Fière d'elle, la rouquine alla faire sa toilette et mis un certain temps avant de savoir comment elle allait s'habiller, après tout ils allaient avoir un photographe professionnel devant eux, c'était donc important. Ils avaient tant fait pour en arriver là. C'était le début de tout. Il fallait tout faire dans les règles de l'art. Finalement, elle opta pour un short en jean noir avec un chemisier légèrement bouffant blanc avec une ceinture rouge, rappelant la couleur de ses cheveux.

Pour sa part, le brun choisi une tenue plus extravagante. Il avait choisi une chemise à manche trois quart à carreaux bleu sombre et rouge carmin par dessus laquelle il avait un blazer noir assorti à son slim noir. Il avait mis ses bracelets et des converses d'un même bleu que son haut. De son côté Suigetsu s'était vêtu d'un débardeur blanc, sur lequel il y avait écrit 'punk', et d'un jean droit grisé retombant sur de simple chaussures de villes blanches.

Une fois tous prêt, la matinée passa plus vite, le jeune groupe avait cherché de nouvelles paroles pour la chanson composée de la veille du brun. Après quoi, ils avaient mangé puis après un dernier coup de brosse à dent, ils étaient sortis et avaient pris un taxi.

« C'est excitant ! S'exclama le requin.

_C'est vrai, surtout qu'ensuite il nous suivra ! Répondit la jeune femme.

_Espérons seulement qu'il soit bon, rétorqua le brun. »

Ils arrivèrent à bon port, ils descendirent de la voiture. Devant eux se dressait avec fierté l'immeuble aux multiple vitres de l'agence Akatsuki, celle qui accueillait les photographes professionnels et ceux qui avaient ainsi besoin de leur service. Ils y pénétrèrent, et à l'accueil, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets/gris leur annonça à quel étage ils avaient rendez-vous.

Ils prirent donc l'ascenseur pour le troisième étage. La petite musique d'ambiance était vraiment agaçante, elle abimait l'ouïe si précieuse du brun ainsi que celle de ses compagnons. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent de la cabine _-infernale-_ quand soudain, on les interpella :

« Ah les voilà, tu vas t'occuper d'eux mon cher Naruto ! Les présenta un grand homme aux cheveux roux dont le visage était percé à de nombreux endroits. »

Sasuke reconnu de suite à qui cet homme parlait, c'était la personne qu'il l'avait bousculé dans le train et qui s'était volatilisé comme par magie. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent menaçant et grogna :

« Toi … !

_Eh mais t'es la personne mal élevée du train ! Le blond le pointa du doigt sans gêne en haussant la voix. »

Dans la tête de Sasuke ce passage passa au ralenti.. Il se répéta ainsi mentalement « La - personne - mal -élevée - » ? Il avait bien entendu ? C'en fut trop pour lui.

* * *

Voilà deuxième chapitre clos, la rencontre officielle de nos deux protagonistes, alors qu'en pensez vous ? Il est court mais je vous promet qu'à partir de celui, ils seront plus longs.

En tout cas, rien n'est fait, attendez vous à certaines surprises !

Bisous à vous et encore merci de me suivre.

Floriane-chan

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voici quelques réponses :

Matsuo No Baka : Ohayô! J'espère que tu verras cette réponse.

Alors pour commencer, ton commentaire était vraiment .. Fin je ne m'y attendais pas, c'était constructif, cherché, justifié. On voit que tu sais de quoi tu parles. Et ta critique m'a fait plaisir, je vais certainement suivre ton conseil pour le lemon étant donné que j'ai encore des progrès à faire. Pour les histoires hors du commun c'pas trop mon truc, j'en ai déjà beaucoup lu et j'étais moins inspirée. J'espère quand même que cette fan fiction (au scénario tordu) plus banale te plaira quand même. Recevoir à nouveau un de te commentaires mais sur ma fanfic me ferait plaisir et m'aiderait. Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu as dis. Dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte.

Vanimia : Hihi merci, attention je vais y pendre goût ! J'espère que tu lis la fanfic et que tu en penses tout autant. =D

Guest : Merci du compliment, j'espère que ce début de fanfic te plaira autant te donnera l'envie de redire ce genre de choses. =)

Lucxky : Ah ah suspense ! Je pense que cette suite te plaira. =)

AkuriAtsuki : Merci, ça me fait plaisir tous ces compliments, moi qui trouvait que ma façon d'écrire était un peu étrange..Et ton humble avis comme tu dis, est très important pour moi, merci à toi.

Lovelessnaru-chan : Hey tiens ! Hihi ça tu verras bien ! En ce qui concerne le fait de te mettre à genou, je dis pas non. Héhé Acclame moi ! *s'applaudit solo et on me tape sur la tête* Bon oui je rigolais, tiens voilà la suite ! Merci à toi pour la review qui m'a fait à nouveau bien rire. =)

fansn : Merci à toi de me suivre, c'est adorable. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Enfin, qu'elle VOUS plaira.

Comme prévu, il est censé être un peu plus long.

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et être à la hauteur.

Bonne lecture !

PS : vous êtes courageux hein, de suivre mon esprit tordu, hihi. Je suis trop sadique x) Mais je tiens à rajouter que les chapitres mettrons plus longtemps à venir puisque mon emploi du temps ne m'autorise que peu de temps libre pour écrire (je dois coordonner avec mes devoirs donc voilà) , je les écrirai au fur et à mesure. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas la fiction, elle sera juste un peu longue à paraître mais elle apparaîtra sûrement ! Vous avez ma parole.

Et encore merci à ceux qui me commentent, me lisent et me suivent et ceux qui me mettent en favoris, j'en suis vraiment heureuse.

* * *

You are my star.

Chapter three : You will loose against me.

Point Of View : Neutre.

Sasuke reconnu de suite à qui cet homme parlait, c'était la personne qu'il l'avait bousculé dans le train et qui s'était volatilisé comme par magie. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent menaçant et grogna :

« Toi … !

_Eh mais t'es la personne mal élevée du train ! Le blond le pointa du doigt sans gêne en haussant la voix. »

Dans la tête de Sasuke ce passage passa au ralenti.. Il se répéta ainsi mentalement « La - personne - mal -élevée - » ? Il avait bien entendu ? C'en fut trop pour lui. Il bondit sans prévenir sur Naruto, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Il le suréleva légèrement par le col de son tee-shirt de sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite, fermement serrée par la rage, était prête à lui mettre le poing dans la figure. Pourtant, le regard azuréen du jeune photographe le stoppa net. Il était prêt à frapper mais quelque chose dans ses yeux l'en empêchait.

La chute de notre blondinet ne lui avait pas fait le plus grand bien, son corps s'en faisait ressentir. Il se préparait à encaisser le coup, il le fixait dans les yeux, sans broncher. Il n'essayait pas de se dégager malgré toute la colère du brun qui se reflétait dans son expression dure. Cependant, Sasuke semblait hésité a frappé. Pourquoi ? C'était lui qui s'était jeté sur lui en premier, de plus il n'était pas en tors, il s'était excusé. Et puis Naruto avait aussi sa limite de patience, et aussi sa fierté d'homme. Il profita donc de ce moment d'inadvertance de la part de son adversaire pour le repousser violemment.

Le jeune ténébreux s'écrasa sur le sol non sans ménagement et son visage s'en crispa de douleur. Le photographe se releva, tapota sur son jean crème et remis en place le col de sa chemise grisée. Il le regarda de haut puis il ajouta froidement :

« T'étais en tors, n'essaye plus jamais de faire ça. »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qui fut vite repoussée par celle du requin qui rétorqua :

« Laisse-le.

_Déjà fait, répondit-il sur le même ton en lui tournant le dos et haussant les épaules. »

Sasuke s'était relevé et se massait doucement les hanches douloureuses. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il ne l'avait pas frappé, pourquoi il avait eu des doutes. Lui, Sasuke Uchiha qui était colérique et très fier, n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'était stoppé en si bon chemin, il en méritait pourtant bien une bonne celui là .. pensait-il furieux contre lui même.

« Suigetsu ne t'en mêle pas »

Karin était intervenue. Elle les sépara puis se retourna vers le directeur de l'agence en s'inclinant tout en ajoutant :

« Veuillez nous excuser pour cette pagaille, mes compagnons ne voulaient pas.

_Oui, pardonnez nous, renchérit le blanc en faisant de même.

_Ce n'est pas grave les amis voyons, le principal c'est qu'il n'y ait pas eu de carnage ni de mort ! Il plaisanta puis repris au passage, appelez moi Pain il leur tendit la main qu'ils serrèrent chacun à leur tour, même Sasuke. »

Il continua alors plus sérieusement en posant une main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui en grommela dans ses dents :

« Je m'occuperai de vous en ce qui concerne votre emploi du temps ainsi que celui de cet idiot qui vous l'aurait compris, est le photographe que j'ai choisi pour vous. »

Ledit idiot se permis de lui donner une petite claque sur l'arrière de la tête, il n'était pas un imbécile. A ce geste, les compagnons du brun rirent en chœur devant la scène comique. Si on ne faisait pas attention, on apouvait les prendre pour des frères, bizarre...

Sasuke pesta tandis qu'il fixait le blond avec un de ses regards haineux dont il avait le secret. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui avait tiré la langue et lui avait présenté son magnifique majeur tendu. Le ténébreux fronça de nouveau les sourcils, il n'allait pas le supporter. La rousse remarqua leur petit jeu et lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes comme pour lui dire de se calmer, ce qui ne marcha pas à vrai dire.

« Nous vous faisons confiance, si vous l'avez choisi c'est qu'il doit être doué, avoua t-elle.

_Pas de doute là dessus, enfin vous le verrez par vous même, il sourit de nouveau.

_Au fait d'où tu le connais Sasuke ? Le blanc s'adressa au photographe, changeant subitement de sujet.

_On s'est juste croisé dans le train hier, confia t-il. »

Suigetsu fit un petit « ah ! » de compréhension, mais la réponse qu'avait donné Naruto n'était pas la bonne aux yeux de l'Uchiha. Décidément, il avait le don de l'énerver, et il intervint donc :

« Alors pour toi, faire tomber ma guitare et me foncer littéralement dessus pour ensuite se barrer, c'est juste « croiser» ? Ironisa t-il.

_Je me suis excusé je te rappelle et tu m'as quand même parlé comme un chien en plus, il s'était rapproché de lui, commençant à s'énerver.

_Ce n'était pas une raison pour t'enfuir, il prit un air supérieur.

_C'est bon on s'en tape de qui a raison, faites la paix et on en parle plus. Sasuke, je te signale que ça sera notre photographe officiel, alors calme toi et met un peu ta fierté de côté, s'emporta Karin en coupant Naruto qui voulait prendre la parole.

_Allez, faites une poignée de main ! Ordonna le garçon au dents de requin, épuisé par la situation. »

Le blondinet était bon joueur, après tout, ces clients étaient sa première mission et il voulait la réussir afin de faire ses preuves dans ce milieu artistique.

En effet, c'était tôt ce matin qu'il avait reçu cette fameuse lettre chez son ami lui annonçant qu'il était admis dans l'agence. Il était si heureux, il avait sauté partout dans l'appartement, c'était ses premiers pas vers son plus grand rêve. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à faire ses preuves et montrer de quoi il était capable afin de l'accomplir et ainsi être reconnu comme professionnel. Quant à l'annonce de sa première tâche, qui avait pour but de suivre pendant plusieurs semaines un groupe de rock au destin prometteur, il s'était dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus facile pour lui. Il lui suffisait de prendre de beaux clichés qui leur ferait une belle promotion.

Cependant, quand il avait vu _ces_ yeux noirs, il comprit que ce qu'il avait à faire sera plus compliqué. Et il avait raison. Malgré quoi, il mis son orgueil de côté, lui tendit la main et planta son regard dans le sien, il n'allait certainement pas laisser le brun lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues aussi facilement, alors, il ajouta d'une voix provocante :

« Gare à toi, je décide tout maintenant.

_Pas de problèmes lui répondit-il sur un air de défi. »

Le ténébreux ricana entre ses dents pour ensuite lui faire un sourire narquois tandis qu'il serra sa main, beaucoup plus fort qu'à la normal, faisant bien comprendre au blond qu'il perdrait ce duel. Après tout, c'était un membre de la famille Uchiha. Mais son interlocuteur avait fait de même en ajoutant un sourire faussé, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Finalement, il se lâchèrent dans un combat de regards noirs et se retournèrent vers le groupe. Pain, n'ayant rien remarquer, tout comme les compagnons du brun, prit donc la parole :

« Maintenant que cette trêve est faite, je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps à chacun. »

Ils les invitèrent à rentrer dans son bureau où il leur distribua leur horaires. C'était un planning qui expliquait où et quand les membres du groupes devraient se rendre pour les photos. Il y avait d'autres journées où ils étaient censés partir à certains endroits précis du pays _-même à l'opposé-_. Il expliqua ensuite que Naruto devra vivre avec eux, étant donné qu'il les suivra tout au long de ces quelques semaines. Cela sera beaucoup plus pratique leur avait-il dit. Il avait ensuite dit :

« Ainsi cela promouvra votre groupe et augmentera votre côte de popularité. Vous ferez évidemment entre deux des concerts je suppose, donc en plus du paiement que vous avez effectué, dont la moitié reviendra au photographe, je prendrai 5% de vos bénéfices _-ce qui est normal_. Marché conclu ?

_Oui, répondirent t-ils en synchronisation, sauf notre cher ténébreux. »

En effet ce dernier avait décroché depuis longtemps, en particulier depuis cette phrase : _Il_ vivra avec vous. Non mais il le poussait à commettre un meurtre ou quoi ? Se disait-il, abasourdi.

Mais le leader du groupe n'avait pas peur de « cette » difficulté, il était sûr des compétences de tout le monde _-enfin sauf celle de notre blond-_ et savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient capables de faire de grand concerts, avec un public plus large et par conséquent le bénéfice pouvait s'accroître.

Après un au revoir, ils quittèrent l'agence en passant cette fois ci par les escaliers. Au moins, ils ne subissaient pas cette affreuse chanson qui passait dans les cabines des ascenseurs. Étant quatre, ils durent prendre deux taxis pour rentrer à la maison. Suigetsu se mis volontairement avec Karin, laissant nos deux protagonistes ensemble, bien contre leur gré.

« Tu es fous n'empêche, ils vont s'entre tuer..souffla Karin, sincèrement inquiète.

_T'en fais pas, de toute façon ils ont fait la paix, la rassura t-il »

Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée, et elle avait de quoi. En effet, la rouquine n'avait pas totalement tors car dans l'autre taxi, les deux jeunes hommes ne faisait que se lancer des regards de mort :

« Je vais te rendre la vie impossible le blondinet, se moqua alors le brun.

_Déjà je m'appelle Na-ru-to Uzumaki, et c'est moi qui vais te faire tourner en bourrique, il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

_Tu peux crever, tête de cul.

_De même pour toi, Sasukette, il sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire qui se voulait dédaigneux. »

Le ténébreux vit rouge, une veine d'irritation s'était dessinée sur sa tempe. Pff.. Comment pouvait-il souiller son prénom cet idiot ! pesta t-il intérieurement. Il était si puéril. Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il lui fit à son tour son plus beau doigt et tourna la tête du côté de la route. Son interlocuteur en fit de même après lui avoir tiré _-de façon très adulte-_ sa langue.

Ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison. Ils descendirent des taxis, et Naruto suivit le groupe qui entra dans la demeure. Karin déclara :

« Étant donné qu'il nous reste cette fin d'après midi avant de travailler, je vais en profiter pour aller voir Sakura et lui présenter le planning.

_Bonne idée, je vais venir avec toi, expliqua le requin sans aucunes arrière pensées _-évidemment_. »

Sasuke le mitrailla du regard, son ami était vraiment incorrigible ces temps-ci. De nouveau, il allait le laisser seul avec ce boulet ? Décidément l'homme du ciel devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

« C'est qui Sakura ? Demanda alors le photographe.

_Notre agent, répondit la voix glaciale du brun.

_Ah... Il le fixa d'un regard méchant dû au ton qu'il avait employé.

_Bon nous n'allons pas tarder, t'es prêt Suigetsu ? La rousse l'attendait devant l'entrée. »

Il la rejoignit après s'être désaltéré pour la énième fois de la journée. Et après les avoir salué et affirmé qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour, ils disparurent dans un claquement de porte. Ils se retrouvaient donc seuls, une seconde fois.

« On fait quoi nous ? Questionna le blondinet.

_Démerde toi, puis il parti dans sa chambre. »

Et après c'est moi qui parle méchamment ? Non mais c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité là, pensait Naruto. Il le provoquait, il le voyait dans son regard méprisant qu'il n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. De toute façon, la guerre était déclarée. Il l'avait cherché, alors il allait le trouver. _Il_ cédera le premier, c'était une certitude.

Sur cette pensée, le photographe posa dans un coin ses quelques bagages, ne sachant pas encore où il allait dormir, il mis son appareil photo autour de son cou puis pénétra dans la chambre du leader sans même avoir toqué.

Ce dernier était allongé, retourné côté mur. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il cracha :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. »

Il ne se doute de rien.. se disait-il. Et pourtant, il allait lui faire payer son air arrogant ainsi que ce petit jeu auquel il jouait.

Alors, dans un mouvement souple, Naruto grimpa sur le lit du chanteur, et enjamba ses cuisses. Celui en dessous de lui se retourna brusquement sur le coup de la surprise :

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Il le fusillait du regard. »

Le blond l'observait et Sasuke semblait énervé par le manque de réponse. Soudain, il attrapa d'une de ses mains ses poignets et les lui emprisonna au dessus de la tête, il était piégé. Malgré une apparence impassible, on pouvait clairement lire l'incompréhension et une certaine peur sur le visage pâle.

D'ailleurs, le propriétaire de ce visage, dont les cheveux étaient plaqués sur ce dernier, avait soudainement eut une bouffée de chaleur. Le photographe bougea légèrement, se positionnant sur son bassin en maintenant toujours ses mains liées. Il se rapprocha doucement.. Ses mèches fines et blondes pendaient dans le vide; chatouillant légèrement le nez blafard. Là, le cœur du brun avait raté un battement et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Il voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et elle était maintenant entre-ouverte dû à sa respiration qui devenait étrangement saccadée.

Ce regard bleu s'engouffrait dans tout son être, cette sensation était vraiment anormale. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à prendre la parole, il fut ébloui par un flash. Tout était devenu blanc, sa vue s'était troublée.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et peu à peu les choses autour de lui redevenaient nettes. Il ne sentait plus le poids de Naruto sur lui, et ses mains étaient à nouveau libres. Avait-il rêvé ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il se mis en tailleur et en face de lui, sur le lit de Suigetsu, le porteur des yeux azurs avait un sourire triomphant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer idiot ? Siffla le brun, agacé et tout de même déstabilisé sans le vouloir . »

Son interlocuteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui présenta l'écran de son appareil photo où régnait l'image d'un Sasuke Uchiha complètement désarmé et ahuri.

« 1 point pour moi, ajouta ledit idiot en rangeant « son instrument de torture ».

_Il compte les points en plus ce gamin..soupira Sasuke, plus pour lui même que pour le blond, avant de se rallonger sur son lit ignorant sans gêne les injures que lui lançait Naruto. »

Il ne payait rien pour attendre cet enfoiré.. se disait-il. Il ne laissait rien paraître en extérieur, mais à l'intérieur ,il bouillonnait totalement. Ce genre de photo où il était totalement expressif valait une certaine fortune et son honneur avait pris un sacré coup qu'il ne digérerait sûrement jamais. Il voulait jouer sur ce terrain ? Pas de soucis. Là, c'était vraiment la guerre. Et l'Uchiha avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Sans s'en rendre compte, il en sourit sournoisement; le photographe allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Le silence régnait de nouveau dans la chambre. Quand soudain la porte de la maison s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas, les deux autres membres du groupe étaient de retour de leur petite entrevue avec leur agent Sakura. Naruto sortit de suite de la pièce.

Mais un nouveau problème allait chambouler nos deux protagonistes.

* * *

Alors alors, qu'en dites vous ? Pas mal ? Bien ? A vous de me dire !

Frustrant ? Trop de suspense ? Héhé

A la hauteur de ce vous espériez ? J'espère que oui, j'ai mis longtemps avant d'être sûre du contenu. Je voulais à nouveau vous laisser sur un moment fatidique mais en même temps mettre du croustillant. x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous donnera l'envie de continuer à me lire et à me suivre.

De nouveau mes excuses pour les fautes, alors prévenez moi si en voyez !

Sur ce, reviews ?

Plein de bisous et de remerciements à vous qui êtes mes petits protégés.

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Soyez patients. =)

Floriane-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayô Mina !

Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, mais débordée par les cours, mon emploi du temps est trop chargé. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis presque en retard pour ce chapitre. Mais je pense qu'il vaut l'attente.

Dés que j'ai un peu de temps, j'écris. De ce fait, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller lire vos fictions, ce qui m'embête car j'ai lu certains résumés vraiment prometteurs. Alors excusez moi pour ça, c'est vraiment compliqué, j'ai des profs trop durs, je sais de quoi je parle.. Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'irai jamais, je compte bien le faire, mais ça prendra du temps étant donné que je privilégie le peu de temps que j'ai (après mes devoirs et révisions, ce qui fait qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps à la fin) à l'écriture de la suite de ma fan fiction (j'ai l'air égoïste..u_u).

J'espère que vous me pardonnerai et que ça ne vous empêchera pas de me lire ou de me commenter.

Voici quelques réponses :

Hinanoyuki : Héhé, tes commentaires me font trop rire. Même à mon OS avec : « il envoie de la pizza au moineau ! ». Ah non tu m'as tuée sérieusement, j'étais morte devant mon pc. MDR J'ai beaucoup apprécié. Vous rendre impatient est une priorité dans mon écriture, hihi. Merci de me lire. =) Ah et non, je ne compte pas faire de suite, c'était un simple One Shot.

lovelessnaru-chan : Hey coucou toi, oui voilà la suite, enfin ! Et pour les points, tu verras bien hihi. Pour ta fan fiction, ne t'en fais pas j'irai voir. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais j'irai, compte sur moi. Merci encore à toi, tu me fais beaucoup rire aussi, ça me rend ma bonne humeur car les cours sont vraiment compliqués.

AkuriAtsuki : Contente que tu aies hâte, j'espère qu'après celui-là ça sera pareil. Héhé. Heureuse que tu sois fidèle malgré mes incorrigibles erreurs (sur mon retard dans la lecture et écriture..). J'espère que tu continueras à lire malgré tout.

Merci à tous, encore. Quand je vois ceux qui me suivent ou ceux qui me mettent dans leur favoris, bah franchement ça motive ! Surtout que ce chapitre a failli ne pas paraître avant mardi..Mais je me suis forcée à le terminer avant le début de la semaine (je met environ 9 à 10 heures pour écrire un chapitre.. Eh oui..) puisque j'ai remarqué que ça avait l'air de vraiment vous plaire. Merci du fond du cœur. J'espère ne pas décevoir dans les critères de l'écriture et de l'histoire.

Guest (pour le review du chapitre trois) : Oui oui, la voici hihi. Pressé(e) ? Haha. =D Contente que ça plaise.

J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'avant ! Pardon pour les fautes et..

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

You are my star.

Chapter four : Love is in the air.

Point Of View : Neutre.

Le silence régnait de nouveau dans la chambre. Quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, les deux autres membres du groupe étaient de retour de leur petite entrevue avec leur agent Sakura. Naruto sortit de la pièce.

Mais un nouveau problème allait chambouler nos deux protagonistes.

Nos deux amis s'étaient assis sur le petit canapé et regardaient le photographe qui était face à eux.

« Ah tiens Naruto, justement on devait te parler avec Suigetsu, déclara la rousse.

_Me parler ? S'interloqua le blond.

_Oui, en fait ..tu devras dormir avec Sasuke, expliqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs en souriant.

_Pourquoi ? Et si il me tuait pendant mon sommeil ? Il était à la fois furax et paniqué, connaissant le brun.

_Pour trois raisons, commença Karin. Un, tu ne dormiras pas dans ma chambre, je reste une femme après tout.

_Je ne suis pas un obsédé.. grogna l'accusé.

_De deux, continua l'ami aux dents de requin sans y faire attention, ce n'est pas à toi de dormir sur le canapé puisque tu es l'invité.

_De trois, c'est Suigetsu qui a insisté pour te laisser son lit étant donné que Sasuke ne te laissera certainement pas le sien pour rien au monde.

_Humpff...abandonna Naruto dans un soupir complètement dépité rien qu'en imaginant comment cela allait se passer.

_C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, finit par dire la rouquine. »

Puis celle-ci disparu derrière la porte de sa chambre qui claqua et se ferma dans un petit « clique » sonore; elle l'avait fermé à clé. Au moins le message était clair.. pensa Naruto.

« Bon c'pas tout ça mais demain nous avons une journée chargée, alors je vais aller prendre un bon bain, annonça Suigetsu en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

_Quoi ? Mais et moi ? Je fais comment ? Chagrina t-il se retrouvant maintenant seul face à sa seule opportunité. »

Le blondinet était à la fois embêté et agacé. Si seulement cet Uchiha n'était pas aussi fier et si entêté. Surtout qu'il savait très bien que le brun allait se venger pour sa petite mascarade, et ça sentait vraiment le roussi pour ses fesses.

En revanche, il admettait tout de même l'avoir cherché en ayant, « un tant soit peu », joué avec sa fierté. Ça l'amusait, il savait par dessus tout qu'il jouait avec les ces nerfs et cela pimentait vraiment les choses. Oh oui, il aimait son travail, et cette mission était faite pour lui.

Finalement, il prit en main sa valise et pénétra pour la seconde fois dans la chambre. Sasuke était assis en tailleur, il écrivait sur une feuille de papier.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais Sasukette ? Lança t-il joyeusement tandis qu'il posa son bagage a côté de « son » lit.

_Et toi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dobe***** ? Il s'était stoppé dans ce qu'il faisait et il avait pris son air froid.

_Je m'installe, ça se voit non ? Il garda son ton insolent et s'assit sur le lit en face du leader.

_Comment ça ?

_Je dors ici, et c'est ma seule option. »

Le ténébreux ne rétorqua pas. Pour lui, ce jour ne pouvait pas être pire. Il inspira profondément, expira. Zen, cela ne pouvait pas être plus horrible que ça. Il ne devait rien dire, rien ne laissait paraître, et être le plus impassible possible. Ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de prendre le dessus.. se disait-il. Ainsi, il rangea en silence sa partition dans un de ces tiroirs de sa table de chevet. Cela tiqua la curiosité du photographe qui ajouta avec un air de malice en insistant sur les syllabes du prénom :

« Ça ne te plaît pas Sa-su-kette ?

_Ça m'est égal, baka*****, il restait extrêmement calme.

_Admettons, il ne le croyait pas vraiment. »

Soudain, Sasuke se leva et ouvrit son armoire. Il prit son bas de nuit et le balança sur son lit. Naruto le scrutait avec précaution, toujours sur ses gardes. Le brun se mis dos à lui, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise lentement pour ensuite la faire glisser le long de ses bras développés.

Le blond était surpris, et assez gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là ? Un strip-tease ? Le sang lui monta directement aux joues, et au cerveau. Ce n'était pas tout ça mais, notre blondinet n'avait encore vu qui que ce soit lui dévoiler une partie de son corps étant donné qu'il n'était jamais au delà des baisers et caresses _-habillés. _Il s'exclama alors, beaucoup plus perturbé qu'il ne le devait :

« M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il porta ses mains à sa bouche tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Je me prépare pour aller me coucher, qu'est-ce qui te prend tête de cul ? Il était maintenant face à son interlocuteur et il retirait son pantalon. »

Le photographe tourna vivement la tête, il ne pouvait pas regarder. Il était terriblement embarrassé de voir les détails du corps de son rival de façon si intime : le grain de peau blafard et pure, les épaules assez larges, les pectoraux dessinés, les abdominaux tracés, le fessier... Argh ! C'en était trop pour l'esprit encore innocent de notre énergumène. Et ça, Sasuke l'avait remarqué :

« Dois-je comprendre qu'en vu de ton comportement tu es toujours puceau à 23 ans ? Étonnant venant de ta part, se moquait-il.

_ Ta gueule Sasukette ! Il le fixa de nouveau dans les yeux, mais ses rougeurs lui brûlaient le visage. »

A cette remarque, le chanteur se posta devant lui, trop prés au goût de Naruto qui désenchanta de sa réplique. Il se pencha, approcha sa main pâle du visage hâlé. Son visage était d'une minime proximité et la _presque_ nudité du jeune homme ne faisait qu'aggraver l'état de détresse du blondinet. Le temps était au ralenti dans la tête de ce dernier, il était pétrifié sur place et ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses membres. Ses neurones ne répondaient plus, trop déstabilisés par ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même. Et alors qu'il vit les doigts blancs se poser sur son visage, il plissa les yeux.

En cet instant, une vive sensation désagréable le réveilla de son inconscience :

« Mais ça va pas ? Grimaça Naruto ayant repris une respiration normale tandis qu'il se massait son nez légèrement rouge.

_Tu ne vas pas chouiner parce que je t'ai pincé ton_ pauvre_ _petit_ nez ? Il parlait comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, il en sourit de satisfaction tout en allant s'allonger dans son lit après s'être vêtu de son habit du soir.

_Te fous pas de moi ! Tu as joué de ma faiblesse, enfoiré ! Sa gêne avait fait place à sa colère et son côté rebelle reprenait le dessus.

_Sans le vouloir, j'ai gagné un point facile, monsieur-je-suis-toujours-puceau-à-23 ans, il avait insisté sur ses dires..C'était tordant cette tête que t'as fait, t'aurais dû voir ça, ah la la. Il parlait calmement et ramenait ses couettes sur lui, prêt à dormir. »

Le photographe lui jeta de nombreuses insultes variées allant des plus polies aux plus crues. Son interlocuteur n'avait aucune réaction, il voulait de la tranquillité et mettre un terme à cette conversation futile car il savait très bien que si il répliquait, son rival ne ferait que renchérir.

Naruto avait compris. Alors, après une dernière injure bien méritée selon lui, il finit par déclarer forfait pour cette bataille et entreprit de mettre ses vêtements pour la nuit.

Il s'allongea dans le lit qui lui était destiné et s'installa confortablement sur le ventre. La fatigue prit vite le dessus sur sa précédente colère et il s'endormit ainsi rapidement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, le groupe devait se rendre à Osaka par le train. Mais cette dernière étant à plus de 500 km de Tokyo, ils avaient presque 3h de train de prévu. Après quoi, ils devaient se rendre à divers endroits, dont la mer.

Pour chaque séance, ils avaient un thème, et celle de ce jour était « L'été ». Ils allaient ainsi, en variant la catégorie des vêtements pour les photos, passer trois jours dans cette agglomération où ils allaient donc dormir à l'hôtel.

Aujourd'hui, la petite troupe avait eu dû mal à se lever. Au cours de leur préparation, il y avait eu quelques accros entres nos deux protagonistes pour savoir qui des deux allait se laver en premier, ou qui était sensé ranger le lait. La jeune femme du groupe avait dû utiliser son côté autoritaire pour calmer les esprits. Quant à Suigetsu, il n'avait fait que regarder les scènes en sirotant son café. Il se marrait bien face à ces situations comiques que pouvaient lui offrir ces deux énergumènes. Les jours risquaient bien d'être prometteurs pour la suite des événements.

Ils avaient rendez-vous à 7h30 devant la gare avec Sakura, le TGV passait à 8h. Ils étaient à cet instant dans leur taxis et ils avaient pris leur places « habituelles ».

En ce jour, ils avaient décidé d'assortir leur vêtements. Ainsi, les trois _-en comptent Naruto-_ hommes portaient un short caramel ainsi qu'une chemise, blanche à manches trois quarts, dont le dos était imprimé d'une paire d'aile de la même couleur que leur bas. Ils étaient chaussés de simples converses beiges.

Karin, elle, devait porter un short blanc et un débardeur dont la couleur était assorti à ceux des garçons. Elle avait mis des Rangers noires pour compléter son look léger et décontracté.

Les voitures arrivèrent devant la gare principale de la capitale. Ils descendirent et aperçurent une jeune femme à la chevelure, coupée en un carré plongeant, qui était étrangement _-mais naturellement-_ rose pâle , et elle était habillée d'un tailleur noir. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle. La rouquine lui sauta dans les bras :

« Oh tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'exclama t-elle.

_On s'est vu hier Karin, tu exagères, elle répondit doucement, touchée par la réaction de son amie.

_C'était y'a longtemps pour moi aussi, elle fit une mine triste. »

L'agent se tourna vers les autres membres. Elle salua Suigetsu puis Sasuke et remarqua :

« Je vois que vous êtes tous assortis, ça va donner de sacrées photos !

_Oui, encore faudrait que le photographe soit compétent, pesta le leader. »

A l'envoie de cette pique, il évita d'un mouvement circulaire de tête, la claque que Naruto avait essayé de lui envoyer. Cela attira l'attention de Sakura qui venait de lever le sourcil droit en signe d'incompréhension.

« Cherche pas à comprendre, ils sont tout le temps en train de se chercher des noises ces deux là. C'est un jeu pour eux, répondit son amie à sa question muette.

_Ah je comprend mieux, elle sourit de nouveau, amusée. »

Elle se rapprocha du blond et lui dit :

« Alors c'est toi le type chargé de s'occuper de mes protégés ? Tu as intérêt à faire du bon boulot si non je te tue, elle sourit tout en lui montrant son poing et plantant son regard émeraude dans le sien.

_Euh.. Oui d'accord, il s'inclina.

_Brave garçon. Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je suis leur agent, elle lui tendit sa main droite.

_Enchanté, moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto, il la lui serra.

_Maintenant que les présentation sont faites, on peut se mettre en route, déclara le blanc aux dents aiguisées. »

Sur cette parole, ils se mirent en direction de l'entrée de la gare, tous accompagnés de leur sac de voyage. Une fois arrivés, ils passèrent chacun à leur tour leur ticket. Dans le wagon, Suigestu se retrouva à coté de Sasuke, ils étaient placés derrières Sakura qui était à côté de Naruto. Quant à Karin, elle se trouvait dans les sièges en face, seule.

« Hé Sas'ke, on va bien rigoler pendant le trajet, annonça le requin. »

Pour seule réponse, le brun avait mis ses écouteurs et avait allumé son Ipod noir. Son ami en était vexé et lui tourna le dos. De son coté, la rousse bouquinait.

Et notre cher blond lui, était assez embarrassé, il fallait avouer que cet agent avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, il n'avait pas intérêt à gaffer.

« Déstresse, j'ai l'air d'une dure à cuire mais je reste une fille, déclara t-elle en remarquant que son voisin de siège était assez crispé. Elle en rit légèrement.

_Ah, ça va alors parce que j'avais peur de me faire trancher la gorge, plaisanta t-il en soupirant de soulagement.

_Tant que tu ne nuis pas au groupe je m'en fous, j'ai confiance en tes capacités.

_Tu n'as pourtant pas vu un seul de mes clichés..il était intrigué.

_Oui c'est vrai, mais tu dégages cette aura particulière, et j'ai tout de suite lu dans tes yeux que tu aimais ce que tu faisais, et que tu t'y appliquais. J'ai ce genre de flair moi hihi, elle lui sourit.

_Ah.. M-merci.. il rougit face à ce compliment. »

Il détourna les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser à son téléphone, il était gêné. Sakura sortit des dossier qu'elle commença à lire attentivement, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il la trouvait vraiment jolie. Enfin, il décida de prendre la parole :

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés toi et les autres ?

_On se connaît depuis notre tendre enfance, et grâce au destin, nous avons suivit les mêmes choix et nous voici ici, elle avait levé les yeux de ses feuilles et le regardait.

_Ah d'accord.

_Quand j'ai appris que Sasuke avait quitté son école, j'étais d'abord énervée contre lui, mais après voilà. Vaut mieux faire quelque chose qui nous plaise vraiment. Le connaissant, il aurait eu des regrets si il n'avait pas reformé son groupe.

_Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas, il n'a pas la tête d'un gars sérieux qui travaille beaucoup.

_Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, il voulait être médecin pour tout te dire. Mais il a préféré tout abandonner pour son rêve.

_Je vois, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, car grâce à mes photos je le rendrai beau, il se moqua ouvertement. »

Soudain, il sentit qu'on le tapa sur le haut du crâne, il se retourna et aperçu Sasuke au dessus de son siège :

« Je te signale que je suis derrière toi dobe et que même si je n'écoute pas, j'entends tout, siffla t-il.

_Aie ! se plaignait t-il, arrête de me taper Sasukette ! Y'a que la vérité qui blesse tu sais, il se défendit.

_Pff.. Gamin. »

Il s'était rassis, ni vu ni connu, redevenu aussi calme qu'auparavant. Il ne fallait pas envenimer la chose et laissait ce satané blondinet la joie de prendre le dessus sur son self contrôle et sa fierté d'Uchiha soit-disant impénétrable. Sakura avait assisté à toute la scène et elle riait aux éclats.

« Haha, ça fait longtemps que je n'avait pas ris ainsi, avoua t-elle. »

Naruto eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son rire lui faisait chaud au cœur, il aimait l'entendre rigoler, ça lui faisait plaisir et involontairement, il en rougit.

Les trois heures passèrent assez vite, Suigetsu n'avait cessé d'embêter le brun tout le long du trajet, tandis que devant eux, Sakura s'était occupée de ses dossiers et Naruto s'était endormi comme une masse. Karin elle, avait lu pendant tout ce temps. Après avoir pris plusieurs et bonnes minutes précieuses à réveiller l'énergumène blonde, ils arrivèrent enfin à Osaka. Ils avaient pris des taxis et s'étaient rendus à un hôtel de classe moyenne afin de réserver leur séjour et déposer les bagages.

« Dans ce cas, on peut vous donner une chambre pour trois personnes et une pour deux, leur proposa le jeune homme au guichet dont les yeux étaient nacrés et les cheveux châtains foncés.

_Ça nous ira, de toute façon, on ne peut pas se permettre trop de luxe, souffla Karin.

_En liquide s'il vous plaît, demanda Sakura. »

Ils réglèrent la note et se rendirent à l'étage n°3. Sur la route menant aux chambres, Suigetsu pris la parole :

« Sas'ke j'dors avec toi cette nuit, il sourit.

_Hum, fit le brun.

_Pas moi en tout cas ! Il est insupportable ! Le blond avait réagis suite à la remarque.

_Ta gueule baka, lui lança le concerné, un brin agacé par ses dires même s'il n'en montra rien en apparence.

_Dans ce cas, intervint la rose, je prendrai la chambre prévue pour deux personne avec Naruto, comme ça toi Karin tu seras avec Suigetsu et Sasuke.

_Merci Sakura, le photographe rougit de nouveau, même si il ne dormait pas dans la même pièce que le ténébreux, il se retrouvait quand même avec cette jeune femme.

_Pas de problème, ça nous va, répondit le blanc suivit d'un hochement de tête de la part des deux autres intéressés. »

La chambre du trio était la n°324, celle du duo la n°427, ils se trouvaient donc un étage au-dessus du reste de la bande. Ils déposèrent rapidement leur bagages et se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Il était 11h30 et la troupe commençait à avoir faim, ils décidèrent donc d'aller manger un bout dans un petit restaurant sympa, faisant tout de même attention au petit budget qu'ils avaient prévu pour ce séjour.

* * *

Nota Bene (au cas où..) : dobe* : débile / Baka* : idiot (même si je pense que tout le monde connaît..).

Voilà ! Chapitre 4 clos !

Alors alors ? Vos impressions ?

Ça vous a plu ? Ça vous donne envie de voir la suite ? Ça vous fais peur ?

Ayez confiance ! Je vous manipule un peu, c'est normal.

Il n'avance pas beaucoup, je sais, mais c'est tout l'intérêt ! Haha On en sait plus sur quelques personnages.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plais, vous intéresse, vous allèche, vous rend impatient ! Hihi

Encore pardon pour les retards que j'ai, j'espère pouvoir bientôt me faire pardonner.

Merci de me suivre jusque là, j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout ! La suite apparaîtra la semaine prochaine comme prévu !

Bisous à vous mes lecteurs adorés qui me font gentiment confiance. =) Vous êtes adorables avec moi.

Je vous aime.

Floriane-chan

Sur ce, reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas mort d'impatiences ! (quelle blague nulle..)

Bonne lecture à vous !

PS : Mon commentaire se trouvera maintenant seulement à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

You are my star.

Chapter five : Get out of my way, and become an unknown.

La chambre du trio était la n°324, celle du duo la n°427, ils se trouvaient donc un étage au-dessus du reste de la bande. Ils déposèrent rapidement leur bagages et se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Il était 11h30 et la troupe commençait à avoir faim, ils décidèrent donc d'aller manger un bout dans un petit restaurant sympa, faisant tout de même attention au petit budget qu'ils avaient prévu pour ce séjour.

Sakura les guidait, étant donné qu'elle l'avait visité au préalable avec le directeur de l'agence afin d'être d'accord sur les endroits auxquels il fallait s'arrêter pour les séances. Ainsi, le trajet se passa dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Tous était émerveillé par la beauté d'Osaka, les immeubles aux multiples facettes étaient impressionnants et donnaient un air américain à l'agglomération. A d'autres endroits, on pouvait trouver des temples en tout genre plus ou moins anciens, et dont les architectures étaient minutieuses et incroyablement bien réalisées; ils rappelaient les origines de la grande ville.

Après une petite demi-heure de marche, le groupe trouva un petit restaurant spécialiste des sushis. Les prix étant alléchants, ils y entrèrent et là, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés et aux yeux nacrés les installa à une table rectangulaire. La décoration était simple mais jolie, elle rappelait l'intérieur des maisons typiques du Japon.

Notre cher brun s'installa à la gauche de Karin. Il était en face de notre blondinet, qui se trouvait à la droite de Sakura. Suigestu lui se mit en bout de table, à côté des deux jeunes femmes.

«Waouh, j'ai faim ! Avoua Naruto qui se jetait déjà sur la carte des menus.

_Calme toi dobe, t'es dans un restaurant, on ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières ? Rétorqua Sasuke.

_Vous allez prendre quoi ? Il renchérit, sans même faire attention aux remarques de son rival, sachant très bien que ça l'agaçait.

_Le menu n°16, répondit la rousse.

_Je vais prendre le même, compléta la rose.

_On va prendre le menu n°12 Sas'ke et moi, dit le requin après s'être mis d'accord avec son ami.

_Dans ce cas, je te suis, Sakura ! »

Ils commandèrent donc leur repas. Tandis que les filles parlaient des nouvelles tenues à la mode, Suigetsu sirotait un cocktail. De son côté, le leader envoyait des regards de la-mort-qui-tuent exclusivement dédiés à la personne en face de lui car, depuis ce matin, cet idiot ne cherchait qu'à titiller sa fierté. Et malgré l'apparence inébranlable, à l'intérieur, ce jeu du je-serais-le-plus-insolent de la part du blondinet l'énervait au plus haut point. D'ailleurs, ledit idiot lui souriait bêtement mais pas innocemment. Il cachait bien son côté calculateur et fier derrière son masque de gamin.

Une idée lui vint, il ignora le photographe qui continuait de le provoquer, il pris son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, faisant mine de rien. Son vis-à-vis était toujours sur ses gardes et en fronça les sourcils.

Soudain, Naruto sentit une vive douleur au niveau du tibia qui le fit hurler le martyr. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui, excepté notre brun qui avait un sourire diabolique naissant sur ses lèvres. Le blond s'était excusé et avait expliqué qu'il n'avais pas compris ce qui lui avait pris soudainement de crier. Il s'était rassit calmement et n'avait même pas pris la peine de renvoyer le regard noir que lui lançait Sasuke, bien trop occupé à garder son air insolent de je-n'en-ai-rien-à-foutre dans le but de taquiner la patience de son rival.

Peu de temps après, les commandes arrivèrent. Mourant de faim, la troupe commença la dégustation des mets. Pourtant, c'est ce moment précis que choisit notre énergumène pour se venger du magnifique bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur le devant de sa jambe. Sans crier gare, il renvoya le coup à son rival au même endroit. Ne s'y attendant pas, le ténébreux s'en crispa de douleur _-silencieusement évidemment-_ et dû se racler la gorge s'il voulait éviter l'étouffement avec les grains de riz des sushis. Après tout, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Mais vous devinez sans problème que la fierté de l'Uchiha était bien trop grande pour en rester là.

Et il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.. songea le chanteur. Si la douleur ne l'arrêtait pas, alors peut-être que ça oui. Dans un mouvement réfléchis, il passa sa jambe le long de celle du blond, toujours en mangeant, comme si de rien était. Il la frotta délicatement tout en remontant petit à petit vers ses cuisses, il savait pertinemment qu'il touchait _**le**_ point faible et que Naruto ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de son désarroi. L'effet en fut immédiat chez ce dernier, le feu lui montait aux joues, il était à la fois surpris et aussi désemparé. Il manqua de recracher sa bouchée mais se força à avaler.

Cet enfoiré se foutait vraiment de lui, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer sur ce terrain. Il savait très bien que n'importe qui et n'importe quoi le faisait réagir étant donné qu'il était encore _vierge_.. Difficilement, il essaya de reprendre vite fais ses esprit, il fixait l'auteur de cet acte _-qui l'ignorait royalement et mangeait tranquillement soit dit en passant- _et même si il était toujours victime de cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps, il fit un effort monumental pour réussir à dégager la jambe qui le gênait.

Malheureusement Sasuke en avait décidé autrement. De plus belle, sa jambe reprit son chemin initial mais se faufila cette fois-ci entre celles du blondinet, continuant ainsi sa route un peu plus haut, il voulait le poussait à bout, une bonne fois pour toute, pour qu'il comprenne **qui** avait le dessus sur l'autre.

C'en fut trop pour notre photographe qui avait maintenant les yeux plissés, tête baissée et les mains moites. Son état empirait; un mélange entre rage et embarras, c'était pour lui insoutenable et intolérable de la part du ténébreux. Personne n'avait été jusque ici, et là, ce bâtard s'en amusait. Non il ne pouvait le concevoir. Il serrait les poings, ils tremblaient.

« Naruto, ça ne va pas ? L'interrogea Sakura, remarquant son comportement douteux tandis que tout le monde l'observait désormais.

_Excusez-moi je dois aller aux toilettes, répondit-il froidement alors qu'il s'éclipsait déjà. »

L'agent se tourna vers le chanteur :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

_Va savoir, maugréa t-il.

_Ça ne lui ressemble pas, ajouta Suigetsu.

_Oui c'est vrai.. soupira Karin. »

Non, notre ténébreux ne culpabilisait pas, ne s'en voulait même pas. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, si ce type n'assumait pas ses actes ce n'était pas sa faute. Quoi que.. Après tout, il était vrai que ce genre de choses devaient bloquer Naruto et que pour lui, ça ne devait pas se faire à tort et à travers et certainement pas par n'importe qui.. Oh et puis non, ce mec n'avait qu'à pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre, ce n'était pas comme si il allait le violer, c'était juste pour le remettre à sa place afin de lui faire ravaler son arrogance !

« Les garçons, vous devriez aller le voir, ça fait un moment qu'il est parti.. suggéra la rouquine.

_Sasuke, ça serait plutôt à toi d'y aller, il est plus proche de toi que de moi, avoua le blanc. »

Évidemment, cela retombait sur lui.. Était-ce un hasard ? Non, il ne pensait pas ça. C'est vrai qu'il devait déjà être de retour _-normalement, _après tout. En effet, finalement, il était peut-être aller un peu trop loin.. pensait-il. Il fit un hochement de tête de confirmation puis décida de se lever et de partir en direction des toilettes du petit restaurant. Il y arriva et entra. Naruto était là en face des miroirs, ses bras le soutenait et sa tête, baissée, pendait au dessus de l'évier.

« Hey teme, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda notre brun, d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

_Laisse-moi tranquille, menaça le blond qui ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête connaissant très bien cette voix.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il se rapprocha et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du photographe.

_Bouge je t'ai dis ! Il s'était redressé et avait aussitôt rejeté l'autre. »

Il lui faisait maintenant volte-face. Sasuke remarqua que les yeux du blondinet étaient légèrement rougis, certainement causé par des pleurs récents.

« C'quoi cette réaction ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes yeux ? Le ténébreux ne pu cacher son inquiétude, après tout, c'était normal quand quelqu'un de triste se trouvait en face de nous.

_Ah ouais ? Tu veux savoir ? Son interlocuteur pris un ton hautain et ironique et il continua en élevant la voix sans lui laisser le temps de répondre : Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fais ? Comment t'as pu oser ? C'est inacceptable, ça ne se fait pas ! Les conneries ont des limites Sas'ke ! »

Cette phrase fit tilt dans la tête du chanteur. Jamais Naruto ne l'avait jamais appelé par son vrai prénom, il devait vraiment être sur les nerfs, il ne riait plus, n'avait plus cet air insolent ou gamin sur le visage. Ses traits étaient plus durs, il fronçait les sourcils et sa voix était étrangement plus grave. Il était sérieux et parlait franchement, on avait pu croire qu'en une fraction de seconde il était devenu l'adulte, qui jusqu'à maintenant était remplacé par l'enfant immature. Et d'un coup, il s'était rapproché de lui et l'avait attrapé par le col, avait planté ses yeux azurs dans les onyx, prêt à lui flanquer une bonne droite.

« T'enflammes pas, c'était pour rire, expliqua t-il sur un ton plus sec, soutenant leur échange et n'ayant même pas bouger d'un millimètre, bien loin d'être impressionné ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir un peu peur.

_Ah parce que ça te fais rire toi ? Pas moi connard, je te signale que ce que tu sais sur moi aurait pu ne serait-se qu'un tant soit peu te faire réfléchir avant d'agir. Tu n'avais pas le **droit **putain**. **Tu n'as donc** aucun principe, aucun respect **?Tu te prends pour qui en fait, Dieu ? Il était plein de colère et de haine, il se sentait humilié de s'être fait toucher ainsi. »

Le poing de Naruto était toujours brandit avec hargne, prêt à décoller. Sasuke ne s'en recula pas et préféra rajouter :

« Arrête, j'vais rien te faire, je ne suis pas con. Et même si j'aime les hommes, tu ne m'intéresse pas, conclut-il ne clignant même pas des yeux, l'air sévère.

_Ah ouais t'es gay en plus ? Le coup préparé se relâcha, les doigts longs et hâlées tenaient maintenant fermement les épaules du brun et il le fixait droit dans les yeux. La bonne blague, j'ai de quoi avoir encore moins peur alors ah ah, il devenait sarcastique.

_Putain je te dis que je m'en branle de ta gueule c'était un jeu je te rappelle, bouge Naruto, d'un revers de main, il se dégagea de son emprise. »

Le blond recula d'un pas, le toisa du regard, pesta et se dirigea vers la sortie des WC _-sous le regard attentif et furieux du leader-_ et avant d'en franchir la porte, il se retourna à moitié et lança avec dédain :

« Que les choses soient claires, sache que moi**, **j'suis pas de ton bord**. **Alors garde tes distances. Au fait c'est finit, t'as gagné Sasuke, t'es content ? finit-il pas dire avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Cette phrase l'avait, malgré lui, touché. »

Sasuke, était maintenant seul, après tout, il était habitué à ce genre de réactions emplies de dégoût ou parfois de pitié, mais venant de la part de ce type ça l'étonnait tout de même, il n'avait pas cru aux premiers abords qu'il allait le prendre ainsi. Sa réaction était complètement contradictoire avec son caractère, notre ténébreux était même sûr que cet idiot devait lui cacher quelque chose et que pour y arriver, il se forgeait une carapace ultra résistante et exécrable. Non pas que ses paroles l'affectaient particulièrement, au contraire, il se foutait bien de ce que pouvait penser les gens à vrai dire.

Mais il avait déraillé et l'avait accusé de tellement de choses _-indirectement_. Et puis quoi encore ? L'Uchiha n'était pas un psychopathe, et ça, le photographe n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. De plus, le fait qu'il préférait la gente masculine ne faisait pas de lui une personne qu'il fallait « décaler » de la société.

Notre brun compris plusieurs chose : il ne pouvait vraiment pas encadrer ce gars qui de plus, lui cachait quelque chose d'important, et c'en était une certitude pour lui. Il commençait vraiment à tout détester chez lui. Oui, vraiment tout, il était si incompréhensible comme mec, pire qu'une gonzesse.. pensa alors Sasuke.

Rien qu'en se remémorant, que pendant un laps de temps, il l'avait trouvé sympathique, ça le mettait sur les nefs. Il rumina intérieurement pendant un bon moment puis, il se décida enfin à rejoindre les autres. Arrivé à table, notre chanteur demanda l'addition, remarquant que tout le monde avait fini de manger. Une fois fait, ils quittèrent le restaurant et se dirigèrent vers la plage, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres non loin de là.

Il faisait beau, les rayons du soleil reflétaient dans l'eau cristalline de la mer. Le sable brillait tel des paillettes d'or, il était chaud mais très doux. Le petit mistral était là, il refroidissait comme il le fallait l'air sec et étouffant.

Dans un coin un peu écarté des baigneurs et des ronfleurs, à moitié assombri par des immenses rochers qui longeaient le bord de la plage, la troupe s'apprêtait à prendre leurs premières photos.

Naruto sortit son immense appareil Nikon de combat, et le mit autour du coup. Il ne pensait plus à rien, à part son travail, il se devait d'être exigeant avec lui-même afin de povoir faire des photos parfaites et aux goûts de tout le monde. Quand il commençait quelque chose, notre blond ne faisait pas les choses à moitiés et son côté sérieux et professionnel prenaient les choses en main. Et peu importe avec qui ils faisaient les clichés et comment cela se déroulait. Il avait un but, et il voulait l'atteindre, donc pour le moment, on jetait les vacheries à la poubelle hop !

Il commença donc, d'un ton grave qui se voulait autoritaire :

« Alors pour débuter, il faut le cliché groupé, comme ça avec juste les pieds dans l'eau et la mer comme paysage, il fit de grand geste comme pour leur expliquer comment se placer. »

Les trois amis, partant, écoutaient le photographe attentivement et retirèrent leur chaussures. Même si en réalité notre leader avait toujours _cette_ discussion à l'esprit. En effet, il y pensait, ça le rongeait presque cette histoire, il sentait qu'il y avait un truc pas net là dedans. Mais il devait se concentrer, la promotion de son groupe était plus importante. Ils s'installèrent donc ainsi, aux bords des vagues : Karin adoptait une posture décontractée, les mains dans les poches et les garçons eux, placés de chaque côtés de la rouquine, passaient un de leur bras au dessus de ses épaules.

Sakura se tenait derrière Naruto,il était positionné en face du groupe mais plus loin, à genoux, afin d'avoir un meilleur cadrage. Un sourire de satisfaction s'en dessina sur les lèvres de la rose les photos allaient vraiment êtres réussies.

« Prêt ? Souriez, 3...2.. il commença le décompte puis, un flash suivit d'un deuxième. »

Ensuite, il demanda à Karin _-seulement-_ de s'accroupir, de poser un genoux dans le sable aux bords de l'eau. Et de fixer cette dernière. Naruto lui se mit plutôt prés d'elle ,presque allongé à même le sable, juste assez afin d'obtenir l'encadrement souhaité les lumières du soleil réverbéraient sur sa peau, et ses yeux devenaient beaucoup plus clairs et brillants. C'en était presque nostalgique selon notre blond, cette image donnait vraiment un autre aperçu de la jeune femme, comme un côté angélique.

De son côté, notre ténébreux avait cessé de penser aux choses qui le contrariaient ou qui occupait son attention, il était trop absorbé par ce que faisait cet idiot, et pensait avant tout au bien de son groupe. Il fallait admettre que cet enfoiré avait du talent pour ce domaine, on voyait tout de suite qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il voulait, et cela avait vraiment l'air de rendre bien. Et malgré quoi, il était impatient de voir les clichés.

« Suivant, Suigetsu toi, tu vas te mettre là contre le rocher, accoudé, et tu vas regarder l'horizon, comme si je n'étais pas là, ordonna le blondinet. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il se plaça, accoudé contre le roc, le visage relevé et le regard droit. Naruto se mit du côté droit du blanc et recula un peu. Un clic, puis deux. C'était dans la boîte.

« Parfait, c'tait sympa, conclu t-il, assez fier de son travail.

_J'suis impatiente de voir le résultat, comme tout le monde je pense, s'exclama l'agent suivit d'un « ouais » enthousiaste des deux musiciens.

_Soyez patients héhé, il avait son air béat collé au visage. Puis il se retourna, plus sérieusement, vers le chanteur : Sas'ke c'est à toi, viens par là. »

Il lui fit un grand signe de la main, et lui montra la posture qu'il devait prendre : assis sur le sable, les jambes recourbées et légèrement écartées. Tous le regardaient faire, épatés par les idées du photographe. Sasuke lui, concentré et toujours professionnel, mis sa fierté de côté ainsi que son égoïsme, et il s'exécuta sans broncher faisant mine de rien étant donné que le principal concerné de cette affaire faisait de même_ -sans doute lui aussi très sérieux quand on parlait taf._

« Oui comme ça, commenta t-il, laisse tes bras se lâcher naturellement, met les sur tes genoux.

_Comme ça ? Il suivait ses indications.

_Ouais nickel, il recula de quelques pas et se mis accroupis en face de lui. »

Le brun était face à la mer, assis. La brise faisait onduler ses mèches soyeuses couleur encre de chine et, ses yeux noirs s'éclaircissaient aux rayons du soleil, faisant naître dans ses pupilles de nombreux reflets grisés. Naruto regarda dans son objectif et à cet instant, et malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture le ténébreux, il le trouva _-vraiment-_ beau. Malgré quoi, il n'y avait pas que des choses détestables chez lui... pensa notre photographe. Il zooma sur le visage fin pour la première photo, et l'autre il la fit avec un encadrement plus large. Puis il se redressa et s'adressa à toute la petite tribu :

« Ok, maintenant, les mecs vous déboutonnez votre chemise, après tout, le thème c'est l'été. Et je veux que preniez une posture sympa, choisissez quelque chose de naturel, pensez aux vacances ! Il faisait de grandes mimiques pour accompagner ses paroles. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, puis déboutonnèrent leur chemise, sous l'œil néanmoins spectateurs de la gente féminine présente. Cela étonna beaucoup Sasuke puisqu'il savait pertinemment que son ex-rival était mal à l'aise pour ça, mais bon, si il le demandait...Enfin, ils se mirent d'accord sur leur position : Suigetsu se pencha légèrement et se maintenait sur les genoux à l'aide de ses mains tandis que Sasuke lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son ami et l'autre formait un 'V' de victoire. Ils sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles, et là 1, 2, 3 flash.

« Pas mal du tout cette pose, ça fait top. Maintenant mettez vous de côtés face à face, Karin met toi entre les deux avec une main sur chaque torse, et aborde un regard sensuel qui fais rager toutes vos fans, expliqua le blond. »

La rousse s'exécuta, et aborda un regard provocateur tandis que ses deux amis, pour en rajouter une couche, posèrent chacun leur mains correspondantes sur celle de la jeune femme. Une fois les clichés pris, Naruto proposa avec un air joyeux _-soudainement réapparu_ :

« Bon, finit pour aujourd'hui. Et si on se mangeait une glace tout en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel ?

_Bonne idée ! Crièrent -_presque-_ en chœur les filles de la troupe.

_Pourquoi pas, fit le garçon aux dents de requins. »

Puis notre énergumène se tourna vers le leader, qui ne répondit que par un signe de tête de confirmation, encore tiens.

« Super ! lança le photographe, ayant perdu au passage son côté professionnel qui laissait maintenant place à son air enfantin. »

Oui, il était heureux de pouvoir manger une de ces choses sucrées, mauvaises pour le corps mais si délicieux et crémeux une fois dans la bouche. C'est ainsi, que tout content, il prit le devant de la marche. Aux côtés de Sakura, qui les guidait toujours, évidemment.

Et là, à l'intersection d'une route, apparu un camion où sur le toit trônait un cornet géant.

Ils s'y rendirent et chacun prirent une crème glacée à l'italienne. Puis, ils reprirent leur chemin en direction de l'hôtel. Durant le trajet, Naruto pris la parole :

« Hé, Sakura tu as pris à quoi ? Je peux goûter ? Il fit une mine de chien battu pour la convaincre.

_Fraise, et oui tu peux goûter baka, elle sourit en lui tendant sa glace, dont il lécha goulûment le dessus sans retenu.

_Hum... trop bonne !

_T'as vu ? Hihi, elle rit légèrement, un peu gêné. »

Notre blond la regarda, attendri, il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup, et pourtant, ils venaient de se rencontrer et c'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. De son côté notre brun, qui avait assisté à toute la scène étant juste derrière eux, l'avait pris d'un mauvais œil. Depuis quand ils étaient aussi familiers tous les deux ? C'était vraiment bizarre tout ça.. pensa t-il. Il demanda donc :

« Et moi, je peux goûter la tienne idiot ? Il se rapprocha de lui et attrapa sa main qui tenait le cornet.

_Mais non ! Crève ! Râla t-il, furieux. »

Le blond voulu se défaire de l'emprise sauf que, si il faisait ça, sa glace tomberait sûrement à terre vu que cet enfoiré ne le laisserait certainement pas faire. Et il y tenait trop. Il battu donc en retraite. Voyant qu'il ne s'y opposait plus, le ténébreux rapprocha la glace et sortit la langue, lentement. Il la passa sur toute la longueur, laissant une tracée après son passage dû à la chaleur du muscle visqueux. Ce dernier rentra dans sa tanière et son propriétaire pris certain un temps afin de déguster le parfum vanille. Puis il libéra la main ambrée et le laissa tomber, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Naruto n'avait su quoi penser à cet instant, non seulement ce geste l'avait dégoûté, mais en plus, il n'avait pas su détacher son regard de la langue de Sasuke et cette façon qu'il avait eu d'y goûter.. C'était tout autant indécent qu'écœurant pour lui. Il regardait son cornet, dépité.. Il allait le lécher après Sasuke. Non ! C'était impensable, c'était un homme quoi, pas une femme..Et LE Sasuke quoi.. Argh, berk ! Se disait-il en fronçant les yeux et secouant la tête.

Le leader l'observait du coin de l'œil en se foutant bien de sa tronche, c'était vraiment hilarant et il était fier de son coup. Ça lui apprendra à l'injurier à tors et à travers, là oui il avait de quoi lui crier dessus et le traiter de psychopathe si ça lui chantait. Certes il lui avait dit de garder ses distances, mais lui obéir serait indigne d'un Uchiha et puis il aimait trop l'emmerder et le rendre fou de rage, c'était trop exaltant pour notre ténébreux.

C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi pensait notre blond, il grognait intérieurement. Il avait abandonner l'idée de jeter sa crème glacée, et il avait donc finit par la manger, doucement au début mais finalement il l'avait englouti. Mais là n'était pas la problème, Sasuke continuait de le défier, et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il avait pourtant était dur et blessant. Qu'est-ce qui ne clochait pas chez son rival ? Ce qu'il pouvait lui foutre les boules n'empêche... pensa t-il. Au prochain faux pas, il allait vraiment perdre son self contrôle, ça c'était sûr...

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel, et montèrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. Tout le monde avait des choses à faire. Pourtant, la soirée s'annonçait riche en événements et émotions pour tout le monde.

* * *

Enfin clos ! Il m'a donne du fil à retordre ce p'tit con ! U_U Il est de ce fait, je pense, un peu plus court...(ne criez pas X_X) En plus de mon manque de temps, d'où mon retard impressionnant (presque 1 semaine..). J'espère toujours être à la hauteur de vos espérances et que vous continuerez de lire malgré mes retards, fautes et le bordel que je fais, héhé.

Je suis très heureuse de voir que certains accrochent vraiment bien, et ça me plaît ! Hihi

Donnez moi vos impressions et ressenti, j'espère vous laisser sur un moment de super suspense et que vous vous sentez torturés haha ! (Non je ne suis pas S&M.. u,u ) Moi je connais déjà la fin, haha ! J'espère vraiment que cette fic vous plaît et vous transporte, et vous fais ressentir pleins d'émotions ! Je me donne même le défi de vous rentre triste, surprise !

Je vous dis à tous bon courage dans ce que vous faite(études, travail..), car il en faut. Et vous remercie encore de me suivre, comme toujours. La suite la semaine prochaine, normalement (je ne vois vraiment pas le temps défilé étant donné que je n'ai pas du tout de temps libre..).

Je commente (en général) ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, elles me font plaisir, et en plus ce n'est pas vos premières, alors merci. Mais vous n'êtes obligé de le faire à chaque fois, je m'en sens égoïste du coup.. Argh. Vous m'êtes trop fidèles, c'est tellement gentil et compréhensible envers moi..Vous êtes trop bons. T_T

Bisous à vous, je vous aimes et sachez vous me donnez cette envie de continuer en dépit de tout !

Floriane-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Helooo ~ !

Ouuuh je suis un fantôme qui passe par là ! Ah ah ! Voici le chapitre six ! Bonne lecture à vous. =)

* * *

You are my star.

Chapter six : Dangerous ? Yes ? No ? Maybe...

Point Of View : Neutre.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel, et montèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective. Tout le monde avait des choses à faire. Pourtant, la soirée s'annonçait riche en événements et émotions pour tout le monde.

Dans la chambre du trio, Karin et Suigetsu jouaient aux cartes tandis que Sasuke continuait d'écrire les notes d'une nouvelle chanson. Il était assis sur sa chaise, et grattait de temps en temps sur sa guitare électrique aux multiples reflets bleutés et noirs.

« Hé, au fait, elle va parler de quoi cette chanson ? Demanda alors le blanc, qui était attentif aux sons émis.

_Je ne sais pas encore, je te rappelle que je ne fais que la musique, remarqua t-il en s'interrompant dans la partition.

_ D'après ce que j'entends, cette mélodie est à la fois douce et forte, comme l'amour, expliqua la rouquine qui posa une énième carte qui lui fit gagner la manche, ce qui eu pour effet de faire râler son adversaire, très mécontent.

_C'est vrai qu'on en a pas encore faite et que cela pourrait correspondre, il faut qu'on y réfléchisse, déclara le leader en rangeant ses affaires.

_Une fois que ça sera fait, il faudra répéter la chanson afin de la faire pour le prochain concert, continua t-elle, en distribuant le jeu.

_T'en fais pas pour ça, de toute façon il faudra en parler avec Sakura pour en caler un, le ténébreux se leva et mis sa veste.

_Tu vas faire ta petite virée nocturne ? Demanda le guitariste tandis qu'il essayait d'adopter une stratégie pour vaincre la rousse.

_Oui, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, il les rassura et il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre.

_Ne rentres pas tard sinon je ferme la porte, et n'attrapes pas froid, ça serait con, elle le mit en garde .

_Oui maman, se moqua t-il en finissant par s'éclipser dans un claquement sonore de porte. »

Au même moment, Karin avait posé son ultime atout sur la table, et là, Suigetsu s'écria :

« Roh mais non pas possible !

_Tu es nul, cherche pas, haha, elle rit.

_J'abandonne pff, je vais aller me laver fit-il en se levant. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Une fois son ami partit, elle rangea les cartes et chercha dans son sac son roman. Lorsqu'il fut trouvé, elle s'installa sur l'un des trois lits de la chambre et continua sa lecture.

Notre brun descendait les escaliers de l'hôtel il avait pris soin d'éviter les ascenseurs, juste par précaution. Il se rendit à l'extérieur, et il s'assit sur un banc, non loin de l'entrée de l'immeuble, dans un petit parc. Il releva la tête vers les étoiles. La vue de la voie lactée le faisait soudain devenir mélancolique. Que faisait son père à ce moment là ? Et sa mère ? Buvaient-ils leur thé habituel du soir ? Et son frère ? Révisait-il encore ?

Même si Sasuke gardait de bons contacts avec sa famille, il devait avouer qu'il leur manquait énormément. Les plats gastronomiques de sa tendre maman, les piques de son cher papa et l'air idiot de son frangin adoré. A cette pensée, il sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Oh que oui, malgré tout, cela créait un certain vide au fond de lui.

Il ferma les yeux comme pour s'apaiser l'esprit, avoir les idées claires, et il inspira profondément puis expira doucement. La fraîcheur du soir se faisait ressentir, l'air qu'il relâchait créait un nuage brumeux et vaporeux. Il ouvrit les paupières sur la voie lactée, et il resta ainsi, à fixer le ciel qui semblait infiniment opaque ce soir. En fait, il le regardait sans le regarder ; il réfléchissait, il avait dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui.

De son côté, le blondinet était loin d'être prêt à dormir. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, il admirait ses clichés tandis que sa voisine de chambre était allée à la salle d'eau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il inspectait les photos, il se remémorait la journée. Enfin surtout un moment précis de cette dernière lorsqu'il tombait sur le visage du ténébreux.

« Raaah teme ! Il plaqua son appareil à côté de lui dans un geste brusque , énervé de penser à son rival. »

Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer. Il ne cessait de se ressasser _ce_ moment où il avait été captivé par Sasuke. Oui, _cet instant_ précis où il avait goûté à sa glace. Ce geste _presque_ innocent avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de dégoût mais pas que... Quoi d'autre ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Il soupira, s'allongea dans le lit et ferma lentement les yeux.

Soudain, l'image de la langue du brun passant sur sa crème glacée lui revint en tête. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de lui et lui remonta jusqu'aux joues. Il s'en releva et mis ses mains sur son visage. Il avait bizarrement très chaud. Cet acte normalement ordinaire était devenue une pensée si indécente pour son esprit, comme si ce muscle humide l'avait provoqué et forcé à le suivre du regard. Argh.. lâcha t-il en en se massant le crâne.

« Naruto, ça va ? Demanda Sakura qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, habillée de son pyjama vert pomme avec une serviette qui entourait ses cheveux. »

Il sursauta de surprise dû à l'entente de sa voix. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, il s'était rassis il s'était étrangement calmé, _psychologiquemen_t :

« Euh.. il hésitait, oui ça va ne t'en fais pas, il se força à sourire.

_Tu es sûr ? Elle n'était pas convaincue.

_Oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud, il étira son col en guise de preuve.

_C'est vrai que tu es un peu rouge, avoua t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

_J'vais aller prend l'air je pense, ça me fera du bien.

_Ça ne me dérange pas tant que tu n'attrapes pas la crève, hihi, elle rit. »

Naruto se leva de son lit et partit chercher sa veste. La rose le regardait faire tout en séchant ses cheveux et elle ajouta d'un ton menaçant mais blagueur :

« Je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher, alors ne rentre pas tard si non je te tue, elle lui sourit.

_Héhé t'en fais pas, il répondit souriant aussi, gêné. »

Il embarqua son écharpe, dont il fit deux tours, puis il s'éclipsa derrière la porte. Il avait vraiment besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. Il pris les escaliers, qu'il descendait deux à deux, et passa le tourniquet vitré. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le parc qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il aperçut « la cause» de son trouble.

Il se stoppa net dans sa marche en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire pister par l'autre tandis qu'il commençait déjà à faire demi-tour; il n'était vraiment pas prêt à l'affronter une nouvelle fois. « Crack », une brindille se brisa sous ses pas. Il en sursauta lui-même, surpris par le bruit terriblement sonore et par peur de s'être fait repérer. Il se pressa donc, afin d'échapper au ténébreux. Cependant, c'était trop tard, Sasuke, alerté à l'entente de ce son, s'était à moitié retourné de façon à apercevoir l'auteur de ce craquement, et il déclara :

« Je t'ai entendu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je vais pas te manger, Naruto. »

Le photographe ne bougeait plus, comme paralysé. Le manger ? Curieusement, cette phrase l'avait fait tilter. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, notre énergumène avait le droit de penser que le leader était en effet, capable de ça. Je suis sûr qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge.. pensa le blond.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, canalisa sa colère intérieure et son mal aise, puis il se retourna.

Il était là, quelques mètres plus loin, et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, il pouvait clairement voir le regard sombre de son « rival » qui le fixait.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler avec toi Sas'ke, expliqua alors le photographe d'un ton qui se voulait froid.

_Pourtant, si tu viens ici à cette heure là ce n'est pas pour profiter de la chaleur de la nuit, ironisa son interlocuteur.

_Tss, tu fais chier, pesta t-il.

_Bon tu te décides à venir parler, dobe ? »

Naruto ne pris pas la peine de répondre, trop fier. Puis il s'avança d'un pas décidé, même si il savait pertinemment que cette entrevue avec cet enfoiré n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il était venu pour s'éclaircir les idées et le voilà prêt à discuter avec la personne responsable de son mal être.

Arrivé à la hauteur du petit banc de bois, il prit place aux côtés du brun, à sa gauche. Mais il ne parla pas, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Le silence durait. C'était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud Naruto en engouffra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« C'était cool aujourd'hui, on a fait du bon boulot je trouve, lança Sasuke pour entamer la conversation.

_Ça aurait pu être mieux si une certaine personne avait su respecter les gens, siffla le blondinet. »

Le ténébreux ne répondit pas. Il avait vu juste, son « ami » avait vraiment mal pris ce qui s'était passé au restaurant et il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment atténué les choses. Il y avait déjà pensé. Et oui, il avait compris qu'il avait était trop loin et que pour Naruto, c'était vraiment difficile. Il ne savait pas si montrer qu'il avait était ne serait-ce qu'une minute sensible, un minimum compréhensible et désolé, était une bonne chose. Non, montrer une faille de son masque impassible n'était ni une bonne idée, ni digne d'un Uchiha.

Mais là, il l'avait compris. Et il s'avouait qu'il avait eu des gestes déplacés et inappropriés. Cela ne se faisait pas, c'était comme une marque d'irrespect.. Et par dessus tout, ils se connaissaient à peine. Le chanteur avait les mains jointes. Il garda la tête relevé vers le ciel et, sans même adresser un regard à son vis-à-vis, il lui avoua :

« Excuse-moi. »

Court et simple. Facile mais difficile pour notre brun. De même pour notre énergumène blonde qui ne savait plus quoi penser, un sacré mélange entre surprise et colère. Depuis quand Monsieur Sasuke s'excusait ? Savait-il au moins pourquoi il lui en voulait ? Pourquoi c'était si humiliant pour lui ? Non, rien de tout cela.

« Arrête ton cinéma, j'en veux pas 'tes excuses bidons, cracha Naruto ne le regardant pas non plus.

_C'est pas du baratin, je m'en veux vraiment, confia t-il, tout de même confus mais pas étonné de sa réaction.

_Le grand Uchiha s'excuse et s'en veut ! Il s'était levé du banc afin d'être en face du leader, qui avait plongé son regard dans le sien.

_Arrêtes Naruto, j'ai compris, mais je veux pas qu'on reste là dessus, ça serait idiot, il finit par se lever à son tour, pour faire volte face à son interlocuteur. »

Malgré les quelques centimètres en plus de Sasuke qui accentuait son air hautain, Naruto ne se défila pas, au contraire :

« Qu'est-ce tu peux t'en foutres de ma gueule, ça t'amuses bien au fond ! S'exclama le photographe.

_Je ne voulais pas en arriver là et tu le sais, je suis pas ce genre de mec, conclu t-il.

_Justement ça j'en sais rien ! »

Le chanteur soupira une énième fois. Ce type était trop buté.. Soudain, notre ténébreux mis de côté son immense fierté d'homme, se rapprocha de son « ami » et pris le visage hâlé entre son index et son pouce. Il fixait Naruto, et dit d'un ton bien plus doux qu'il ne le voulait :

« Je suis réellement désolé, il avait enfin réussi à capter son calme et son attention. »

Naruto était abasourdi et ses neurones étaient déconnectés. Dans cette phrase, il voyait à quel point le leader s'en voulait et tenait à régler les choses. Mais en même temps, ce geste l'avait complètement bousculé psychologiquement.

Les prunelles onyx lui donnaient l'impression qu'elles transperçaient son corps jusqu'à son âme. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à cligner des yeux. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il se sentait impuissant, comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses faits et gestes. Ses azuréennes détaillaient le moindre grain de peau du visage pâle il lui semblait si beau en cet instant.

« Naruto ? Demanda son rival troublé par son regard insistant en lâchant son visage, ce qui le fit sursauter et revenir à la réalité.

_Euh.. Désolée..il mis ses mains sur ses joues qui lui paraissaient brûlantes.

_Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Sasuke avançait déjà sa paume.

_Non non, ça va ! Se pressa t-il de répondre avant de reculer. »

L'Uchiha le scrutait. Il y a deux minutes, cet idiot criait sur tout les toits qu'il était le pire des enfoirés, et là, il se comportait comme un gamin intimidé. C'était vraiment étrange...pensait-il. Son ami admirait le sol avec une attention particulière et il avait l'air en pleine réflexion. Cela piqua sa curiosité. Avait-il enfin compris qu'il s'excusait ? Il en arqua le sourcil droit, il ne le comprenait vraiment pas.

Finalement, après un long silence, Naruto compris qu'il était le centre d'attention, ceci le réveilla de sa panique. En effet, lorsque les doigts de son rival avait touché sa peau, celle-ci avait bizarrement subi une hausse de température. Et par conséquent, son cœur avait commencé à battre plus fortement. Il regarda Sasuke, ce type avait vraiment un don pour le mettre hors de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dobe ? Demanda le ténébreux.

_Laisse moi Sas'ke ! Il tourna les talons.

_J'aimerais vraiment qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, ces chamailleries étaient vraiment stupides. Surtout que ça ne fait de bien à personne, expliqua t-il d'une voix calme. »

Le photographe ne répondit pas. Mais les paroles qu'avaient prononcées le brun étaient bel et bien sincères. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il était touché il venait de comprendre à quel point Sasuke était honnête et qu'il regrettait vraiment ses gestes. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Au fond, son caractère l'énervait. Mais il souhaitait que leur relation s'améliore et qu'ils se montrent beaucoup plus adultes qu'auparavant. Oui, le blond en avait assez de jouer à ce petit jeu qui ne faisait que le déranger psychologiquement et le perturber physiquement. Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien entretenir une amitié simple et sincère.

Mais l'idée d'être ami avec un gars qui aimaient les hommes le dérangeait. Non pas qu'il soit en particulier homophobe.. Mais cela lui faisait un peu peur.. Au fond, il s'en foutait que son rival aiment les hommes, mais si le brun ne gardait pas ses distances. Il se chargerait personnellement de le remettre à sa place.

Même si il était de dos au leader, il sentait son regard noir pesant sur lui. Il devait se demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Et à vrai dire, il ne le savait pas lui même.. Il décida finalement de se retourner. Cette idée de trêve n'était pas mauvaise en fin de compte. Mais Sasuke semblait contrarié à la vue des plis qui se formaient sur son front. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas en colère alors qu'il était sur le point de tourner la page sur leur différences.

« Désolé, j'étais assez surpris, ce n'est pas dans ton habitude il faut dire.. avoua Naruto qui avait repris son sérieux et qui le fixait de nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

_C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas, coupa son interlocuteur froidement.

_Vrai. Et c'est pour ça que je suis d'accord avec toi, il se rapprocha du chanteur.

_Explique toi, son sourcil droit se leva.

_Faisons la paix, Sas'ke, il tendit sa main. »

Ce changement d'avis surpris le concerné. Mais il accepta et serra cette main tendue. Elle était chaude et incroyablement douce. Ce contact avait quelque chose de spécial...Comme quelque chose de vif, d'électrique.. Mais pas dangereux, quelque chose de réconfortant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis il desserra ses doigts et le lâcha. Avait-il lui aussi ressenti ça ? Pensait Sasuke. Impossible. Il semblait trop neutre pour avoir senti quoique ce soit.

Inconsciemment, il regarda sa main depuis quand toucher Naruto lui faisait ressentir de drôles de sensations ? Il se massa le crâne. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se la chassa de l'esprit. Oh là là, il était vraiment fatigué ! Et demain ils avaient à nouveau une grosse journée qui les attendaient. De plus, si il ne rentrait pas à l'heure, il savait qu'il se pendrait les colères de Karin.

Il reporta son regard vers le photographe qui lui souriait bêtement. Il était compliqué ce type, pire qu'une gonzesse avait pensé le brun.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois remonter dans ma chambre, annonça le ténébreux.

_Ouais pareil, si non Sakura va me tuer, il ricana.

_On fait la route ensemble alors.

_No prob's ! Il prit les devants de la marche, suivit de prés par Sasuke. »

Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent brièvement sur tout et rien. Puis ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun dans sa chambre correspondante. Lorsque le chanteur rentra dans la sienne, il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit Suigestu dormir comme une souche et Karin en train de bouquiner.

« Alors cette virée nocturne ? interrogea t-elle ne lâchant pas sa lecture des yeux.

_Agréable, lança t-il pour seule réponse tout en ôtant sa veste.

_Tu as étais assez long, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Elle finit par le scrutait du regard.

_Disons simplement qu'il va y avoir du changement, la rassura t-il.

_Je te connais Sasuke, elle le pointa du doigt, et tu me cache quelque chose ! Elle l'accusait.

_Mais oui, mais oui ! Confirma t-il faussement »

Il prit une serviette et disparu derrière la porte de la salle d'eau. La rouquine souffla d'épuisement. Il était vraiment idiot.. pensa t-elle.

Sasuke enleva ses vêtements et s'enroula de sa serviette. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait étrangement léger depuis son retour. Comme si il s'était libéré d'un poids, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux..

Il fit couler l'eau, la jugea encore trop froide, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tout cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule soirée Naruto et lui étaient devenus amis et il s'était senti drôlement heureux. A tel point que quand il lui avait serré la main, il avait ressenti un certain bien être. Ceci était peut être l'origine de son aiguille en moins. Après tout, le fait de s'être excusé lui a allégé la conscience, il s'en voulait moins puisqu'en plus le blond l'avait pardonné.

Au fond, même si il pensait que cette soudaine amitié était peut-être faite sur un coup de tête, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir régler tout ça et d'avoir un nouvel ami sur qui compter. Certes il y avait Suigetsu , mais c'était Suigetsu... A cette pensée, Sasuke sourit, puis pénétra dans la douche.

De son côté, quand Naruto pénétra dans la sienne, il fut assez surpris de voir Sakura qui se manucurer les ongles.

« Ah tu n'es pas couchée ? Demanda t-il en se mettant à l'aise.

_Non, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, elle se mis à souffler sur son vernis fraîchement posé.

_Ah d'accord.. il rangea sa veste et s'assit en face de la rose.

_Ça va mieux toi ?

_Oui, et puis j'ai croisé Sas'ke, on a eu une discussion, il triturait ses doigts et sa tête était baissée.

_Ah oui ? A quel sujet ? Elle remarqua son inquiétude.

_Eh bien on a juste fait la paix..Mais bon.

_Quoi mais ? C'est une bonne chose pourtant.

_Bah ouais mais il aime les hommes ! Se vexa t-il, le rouge aux joues.

_Et ? Il ne te fera rien idiot, c'est Sasuke, c'est pas n'importe qui. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire et tu le verras par toi-même, se moqua t-elle »

Le blondinet fit la moue, ce n'était pas drôle. Il n'était pas censé savoir. Il avait ses raisons de flipper après tout. Sakura voyait bien que le blond n'était pas convaincu. Elle rajouta donc :

« Aller, tu te fais du soucis pour rien, baakaa ! Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux tout en lui souriant.

_Tu as raison, il se leva, bon demain est un nouveau jour ! On devrait aller se coucher, proposa t-il. »

Son amie approuva d'un signe de tête. Après vérification du séchage de ses ongles, elle se leva, prête à aller se coucher. Naruto la prévint qu'il allait prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir. Sakura acquiesça et partit s'installer dans son lit.

Le blond se déshabilla, fit couler l'eau afin qu'elle ait le temps de chauffer. Il se regarda dans le miroir juste au dessus du lavabo où il s'appuya. Il repensait à Sasuke. Il avait fait preuve de sensibilité.. Et cela l'avait touché. C'était n'importe quoi selon lui.

Pourtant, il n'avait plus la même impression de son ex-rival. Avant, il le voyait comme un type égoïste et hautain.. Mais maintenant, il était devenu ce mec sensible au grand cœur.. Même mieux, il était devenu son « ami ». ..Ami ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment l'être sachant que le brun était homosexuel ? Il se posait tout de même la question malgré les conseils de Sakura..

Naruto était hétérosexuel, c'était une certitude. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait un « ami » qui aimait les hommes. Cela l'intriguait Peur ? Curiosité ? Comment Sasuke avait su qu'il était gay ?

Et si lui même l'était ? Après tout, il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles.. Mais rien qu'à l'idée d'embrasser un autre gars lui donnait un haut de cœur. Pas moyen, il aimait les filles, oh que oui ! Il secoua la tête, et se chassa ses dernières idées tordues qu'il avait eues. Aimer un autre homme ? Pff ! Il ne comprenait pas Sasuke. Il en sourit, il pensait que le ténébreux ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ratait, ah ah.

Il finit par enfin rentrer dans la douche, la chaleur de l'eau décontracta ses muscles, il passa sa mains dans ses cheveux et attrapa le gel douche. Il se lava, se rinça puis sortit. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille après s'être séché les cheveux puis sortit de la salle d'eau.

Il aperçut la rose qui ne dormait toujours pas, le regard fixait sur le plafond. Naruto entama la conversation :

« Tu ne trouves toujours pas le sommeil ? S'enquit-il.

_Eh non.. elle se rassit au bord du lit et observa le photographe. »

Sans le vouloir, elle se sentit gênée et détourna son regard de son interlocuteur. Malgré les impressions, Naruto était vraiment bien bâti. Il était bronzé, musclé à souhait, et il avait une gueule d'ange. A ce moment précis, la jeune femme se demanda si son ami ne faisait pas exprès de se promener à moitié nu dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas attraper froid.. elle évitait son regard et le pressait à se rhabiller.

_Bah en fait j'avais oublié un caleçon.. avoua t-il, confus en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et souriant bêtement.

_Tête en l'air ! Elle rit, toujours gênée.

_Tu sais pas le pire, je ne sais pas où ils sont, il trifouillait dans sa valise, accroupit.

_T'es pas sérieux ? Fit-elle en se levant et s'agenouillant à sa gauche pour l'aider à chercher. »

Alors que Sakura « s'amusait » à déplier puis replier les vêtements afin de trouver un malheureux petit caleçon -_car oui pour un mec, il avait une grand valise_, Naruto lui, ne s'embêtait pas et jetait par dessus son épaule les t-shirt et chaussettes qui passaient par là. Finalement, c'est lui-même qui trouva ce fichu dessous introuvable, il s'écria donc :

« Trouvé ! il regarda la rose, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de sa trouvaille.

_Ah ben voilà ! Elle plia les derniers vêtements puis se leva afin de rattraper ceux éparpillés par les soins de son ami. »

Le photographe voulait l'aider et voulut se relever. Mais sa serviette n'avait pas l'air du même avis puisqu'elle était bloquée sous son pied, ce qui provoqua sa chute. Après l'entente d'un cri surprise, ce fut le noir complet.

Dans la chambre du trio, Sasuke revenait de sa douche habillé d'un simple short de nuit. Il constata que Karin lisait toujours, apparemment absorbé par l'histoire de son livre.

« Tu vas être fatiguée, remarqua t-il en se séchant les cheveux.

_Plutôt que de me faire des reproches à deux balles, tu pourrais peut-être te confier à tata Karin, elle avait posé son livre et le regardait en souriant.

_T'es une tarée, il rit légèrement.

_Allez Sasuke, je te connais depuis que t'es gosse, elle essayait de le convaincre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

_Te fiches pas de moi , tu agis bizarrement depuis un moment.

_Comment ça ? Il semblait surpris.

_Je sais pas, je trouve que tu accordes vachement d'importance à Naruto, elle le pointa du doigt.

_Détrompes toi, notre relation était assez conflictuelle.

_Justement, tu n'as jamais était comme ça Sasuke... elle finit pas réaliser, attends tu as dis « était » ?

_Tu divagues.. On a fait la paix en fait, lorsque je suis sorti il m'a retrouvé, confia t-il en fixant sa paume et repensant à leur poignée de main.

_T'es con, ça crève les yeux t'en pinces pour lui en fait.. elle s'affala sur sa chaise, croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, cela ne le surpris pas plus que ça que son amie ait déduis ça. Si il avait été à sa place, il aurait pensé la même chose. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque après tout. Mais impossible.. Naruto ? Non.. Le mec le plus agaçant du monde. En plus, il ne ressentait rien pour lui. C'était insensé.

* * *

Bonsoir mes lecteurs adorés. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car pour me faire pardonner de mon (énooooorme) retard je tenais à vous donner un chapitre digne de ce nom ! =) Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour votre patience, je sais que ce n'est pas rigolo tout ça. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre. Je vous promet un prochain chapitre époustouflant ! Je suis touchée de tous ce que vous dites, encore merci et pardon. En tout cas vaut mieux tard que jamais, et je compte bien finir cette fiction ! Hihi Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera long mais cela arrivera sûrement je vous le garanti.

A très vite je l'espère

Petit message spécial à " Kurara " pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent qui m'a vraiment surprise : Merci à toi, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je suis touchée et à la fois pleine de fierté puisque j'ai réussi à te faire écrire une review. Jje suis contente de savoir que ça plaise autant alors que je ne suis qu'une débutante, je pense que cette suite te plaira. Je suis très flattée par ce que tu as dis.. (je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête =S ) Vraiment je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tous ce que tu as dis.. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mot pour décrire la joie que cela m'a fait ressentir. Merci vraiment à toi.. j'espère que ce ne sera pas ta première et dernière review hihi, même si cela s'avère difficile. =p Par contre désolée mais je crois qu'aprés ce chapitre tu seras toujours autant frustrée.. Mdr Bisous à toi et merci.

PS : Merci de continuer à m'encourager pour tout ça, c'est tellement bénéfique pour moi.. Continuez à me signaler mes fautes merci !

Floriane-chan.


End file.
